


Autumn Citrus

by Moonlilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Harry Potter, Past James Potter/Severus Snape - relationship, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlilith/pseuds/Moonlilith
Summary: It's the summer after finale battle of Hogwart. Harry  received invitation from Headmistress McGonagall to finish his N.E.W.T year. Harry already replied his answer last week. He can't wait to go back to Hogwart and meet his crush.This year will be different for sure since at seventeen wizards and witches will receive their secondary gender.This is a story about omegaverseSome characters are bit OOC but they fit for this storyline.Pairing Alpha Draco x Omega Harry.All right reserved
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 34
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Author here
> 
> This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. This story far from perfect but I hope you can still find it enjoyable. English is not my first languange so there will be many typos and grammatical errors. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Harry Potter characters and wizarding worlds are not mine, they're belongs to by J.K Rowling. I only owned the plot. 
> 
> Critics, and any suggestions are welcomed. 
> 
> (This story was published in wattpad under name BlackxMoonxLilith which is me. Do not copy my works)

Three months after final battle of wizarding war II in Britain, Harry Potter enjoyed his solitude life away from wizarding world. He stayed in number four, Privet Drive alone. His relatives live in Cokeworth now, stayed in aunt Petunia childhood home. They stayed there since last autumn, under ministry protection. They refuse to back to Privet Drive moreover live under same roof with their freak nephew. Harry wasn't complaints though, He was happy being alone in muggle world. Far from any Paparazzi, his fans, and ministry. He plans to avoids encounters with any wizard until Hogwart term.

Harry hums in cheerful tune when he cooked his dinner. He enjoys cooking, but hate doing other chores. After eating his dinner and washed his dishes he climbed upstair into his room. He lay down on his bed thinking about his life. His thought back to his sixth year. Still vivid in his minds on that eventful night.

* _flashback_ *

 _It was friday night, a week before Halloween, Harry looked at his Map seeing a dot with Draco Malfoy name moving towards Astronomy Tower. Harry took his invisible cloaks, put it on himself and running to follow Draco Malfoy. Harry always had odd obsession with Malfoy, He thought Malfoy was doing something dark, He told Ron and Hermione about his suspicions earlier but they disagree with him. They told him to stay away from danger, stay away from Malfoy and whatever he is doing, he should focus more on his lessons, followed Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore instructions_ _about how to defeat Voldemort. His obsession with Malfoy was getting unhealthy, literally mental. Harry wasn't surprise by their harsh words. They're always rude and harsh. Harry so used being treated like he is a dirt. They're no different than his muggle relatives. They're harsher this year because of Harry's unhealthy obsession with Malfoy. to Harry stopped talking with his friends and spend the days alone or stay with Neville or their other classmates. He continued to watch every Malfoy' movement, during meal in the Great hall, during their shared classes, when he is in free periods. He religiously looking at his special map, bringing it every where, checking Malfoy's name come on odd places. But Malfoy haven't been in any suspicious place. He just wandering inside Slytherin common room, classes, sometimes in Third floor loo, Moaning Myrtle's place, sometimes he dissapeared from Maps. Harry had nice hunched where he disappeared. Harry maybe looks oblivious about common things but he's sharp observation of Malfoy should be praised. Harry knows almost know everything Malfoy. Like Malfoy always have a toast filled with honey marmalade drinking strong rose tea with two spoons of sugar at breakfast, large portions of bacon, a harsh brown and spicy pumpkin pastry with a cup of pumpkin juice on luch or a rather big slice of apple pie with plain water on dinner. He knows about his gesture, his stoic facade, his mask as ice prince of Slytherin, his royal Pureblood demeanor. He even can tell whether Malfoy is happy, upset, tired or what ever he feels by his expressions. He knows Malfoy inside and out. So when Malfoy didn't appear at dinner, he felt something clenched inside him. He seeks Malfoy name appears on his map. Draco walks to Astronomy Tower. He run fast afraid to lose Malfoy's shadow. He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings, he almost hit Malfoy's back. Luckily he can avoid the collision. He waited for awhile to put safe distance between him and Malfoy. He reached the door, walks slowly closer to where Malfoy stood. Draco Malfoy stood near the end of tower, looking at the night sky seems lost in thought. Draco closed his eyes, let out heavy sigh. He seems like to jump off from the tower. Harry without any hesitation nor have second thoughts, run fast pulling Malfoy further to the walls away from tower edge. He tightened his grip on Malfoy's waist. He let out shaky breath before he yelled at Malfoy._

_"Are you crazy? Have you lost your your mind? Why did you want to end your life? Suicide is not an option Malfoy. I believe there are many ways to solve your problems. Suicide is none of that. Why not ask for help ? Why ? He said his last why in soft voice"_

_Feeling flabbergasted, Draco cannot utter any sound. He looks at Potter with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth few times. He looks down at Potter's hands which still around his waist, then looks at Potter's rage face. Draco was confused with Potter's action. After a while he regained his composure. He turn around, loosening Potter's grip, looking at his eyes once again then talks to him in his usual cold tone._

_"Potter, what are you doing here? Who said I want to end my life? Because I am not. I am not that stupid to jump from this tower. If I want to die I just need to Avada Kedavra myself in my room. I just here to enjoy the night sky Potter. You and your hero complex. And why even I explained it to you. " Hissed Draco._

_" I.. I.. I am sorry. I just thought you are suicidal and want to kill yourself. I am sorry. I am wrong " He hung his head._

_Shocked was understandable, Draco not used with this Potter. Potter looks so vulnerable, he really afraid Draco will jump off, Draco feels warm inside, he can see Potter really care for him, he did that not because of his hero complex. Draco likes this new feelings. He wants to feels more, he wants to know more about Potter. Not like he didn't know about Potter and his habits but to know him personally. He wants to be closer to Potter. Draco smile at his realization. He looks at Potter with soft gaze, He even gave a small pat on his head._

_"It's okay, I appreciate your concern Potter, not that I need that in the first place but thank you. But why are you here? Are you following me? Not that I didn't know you often stalking me. But why are you here? Shouldn't you have a dinner at Great hall ? "_

_"I am sorry, I am not following you Malfoy. I just happened to be here. " Snapped Harry_

_"Oh yes, you just happened to be here under your cloack, stalking me. Fine Potter, whatever you say. Continue your rendezvous and I will take my leave so you can have this tower alone. Good night Potter. "_

_" Malfoy, wait. I am sorry for earlier. I know I am wrong. I have my reasons. You act so suspicious, discreet, mysterious. Distant. You even didn't pick a fight with me or anybody else. " Harry said in slightly panic tone. He doesn't want he and Malfoy have some miss understanding. He trying to hold Malfoy's hand but reversed his intend. He doesn't want to make Malfoy angry at him again._

_Draco let out another heavy sigh. He knows why Potter do that. He did the same for this past five years. He just happened to have tricky situation now. And Draco knows why Potter wants his attention. This cute oblivious git didn't even know his own heart. It's Draco's duty to make him realize what the black haired boy wants. Draco will knock him some sense so Harry can understand his own feelings._

_" Potter, have you ever heard about being mature and trying to redemn your past action? Have you ever thought that our childhood rivalry can't be continue? We are growing up, facing more serious problems than petty fight, spending more time to study better, discovering new things that pick up our interests? I am not going to continue our petty fight Potter. I learned that I can't win against you, not that I am weaker, mind you. I think it's pointless and I have more things I have to do. I don't have time to taunt you every day. Thank you for stating the fact that I abandoned you. I am sorry for unnoticed you anymore. I am sorry for giving you less time to fight me. I won't do that anymore. I don't ever think that you actually miss me Potter. You even following me just to bait me. I am honoured Potter being missed by you and I miss you too. " Draco talks in his sweet soft tone. He smirked at Potter's scandalised face._

_"I am not following you Malfoy. I don't miss you. I am not seeking your attention. I don't try to pick a fight with you. You prat. He feels embarrassed, humiliated. But he continued in his small voice. If Draco haven't pay him full attention he wouldn't catch up his words. He heard his mumble._

_"And I don't want to fight you anymore. I would like to offer you a truce. "_

_Harry realized that he wants Malfoy's attention. The thought of Malfoy abandon him and didn't care about him anymore make him sad. This realisation shocked Harry. He indeed miss their banter, he miss Malfoy snarky remarks, he even miss Malfoy's presence in great hall. He can't observe him from Gryffindor table anymore. He miss Malfoy. And he wants Malfoy look at him. Oh shit. He faced Malfoy in horror. He did the only thing he can think. He runs with all his power back to his dormitory leaving Malfoy behind confused by his sudden disappearance._

_Next morning Harry sat on his Gryffindor table munching his bacon with his gaze on Sytherin table. He waited for Malfoy's usual grand appearance. He still remembers last night. He can't erase odd feelings when he grab Malfoy's body away from edge of tower. His hands rounding Malfoy's stomach, feeling his toned six packs. He released his hands from Malfoy's abs, grabbing his arms and feels firm biceps, when Malfoy's shaking off Harry's hand, Harry's found Malfoy's palm is smooth, strong and warms. He didn't want to part with his warmth. He wants to touch Malfoy more, he wants to feel Malfoy's toned muscles. Harry also realized how nice and masculine Malfoy's scents was. He has apple and sandalwood scents. He likes Malfoy's scents. He wants to rub himself with Malfoy's scents. Burying himself in Malfoy's embrace, smelling his scents all day long. Harry let out soft sigh, Harry suddenly swift his gaze to the entrance, there stood Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks walks slowly almost like a parade before they sat on their table. Malfoy looks around before he finally set his gaze on Harry. They hold their gazed for awhile until Malfoy give him his trademark smug smirks, he winks at Harry and chuckled when he saw Harry is shy and flushed._

_Harry Potter, the Gryffindor's Golden boy, finds himself his first crush and he is Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin._

_*flashback end*_


	2. Titan

On 30th July, Harry received another letter form Draco. Titan looks exhausted when he landed on Harry's cupboard after he dropped the letter. Harry gives him owl treat and let him rest above his cupboard. They've been corresponding almost every day. Draco was the only one who know where Harry lives in. Draco often send him his mother's cooking. Harry really loves her Chocolate Mousse. Narcissa always makes sure Harry never run out of food. She thinks he's too skinny.

Harry smiles at Draco's letter. He chuckle reading Draco's story. Harry knew he will be a good politician. He has unique way to charms his peoples. He's a great strategist, strong and witty. During battle of Hogwart, Draco was the real hero. He's the mastermind behind their winning. He contributed more than Harry. Harry just kill Voldemort because he is the only one who can kill him, thanks to prophecy. But everything else was Draco's hard works. Harry rather biased when it comes to Draco but well, who wouldn't.

**Harry,**

**I miss you and wish you stay here with me in the Manor. Mother were bothering me almost every seconds, asking me about you. She begs me to invite you to stay in the Manor. I already told her the reason why you can't stay before your birthday but she won't listen. Father was rather busy with ministry international affairs, Last time I went to ministry with him, he forced me to accompany Bulgarian delegations. They have appointments with Minister and Ludo Bagman. They want to organize friendly quidditch match with us. Can't you believe it Harry? We were just survived the wars and they already want quidditch match. I can tell they are not in the right mind. Kingsley almost lost his temper and Bagman wasn't helping either, but luckily I can manage to persuades them to have friendly match next year. We still have time to prepare everything out. Fuwh.**

**I am glad the meeting was over. But now I cannot avoid the fate. The minister thought I was the best candidates to organize the match. So here I am, burried my under huge piles of papers. I spend my days study about politics, business, and ministry affairs. I have to finished the papers before September. What a busy days. Okay enough with my problems.**

**How are you keeping the news Harry? Are you ready to find out your second gender? Are you excited? Scared? Oh well, whatever you will be I am okay with it. I can't wait to meet you tomorrow and celebrating your birthday. Perfect chance to break from politics affairs. I need to get rid the papers or I'm going crazy.**

**I give you some basic knowledge about Alpha, Beta, and Omega. I also make you some potions. Read the description** **on the last page.**

**Please read my descriptions carefully Harry. Do not miss any single step. It will help you. Trust me.**

**Yours**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Ps. I tried to write my explanation as simple as I can so you can have time to prepare your transformations."**

Harry read the description Draco's wrote for him.

**Alpha**

**Alpha is the dominant, protector, provider, leader in secondary gender hierarchy. Alpha can mark and mate(s) with Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha usually are strong, muscular, have big dick. Even female Alpha will grow dick to knot their mate(s) when mating. When they are not knotting female Alpha will have normal female organs. Alpha will rut every month regularly or whenever they're near Omega in heat. They need suppressant if they don't want to mark any one.**

**Beta**

**Beta is common in wizarding world populations. We have more than sixty five percentage Beta populations. Betas don't have huge transformations. They basically still the same before and after transformations. They can have relationships with any gender and any second gender but there are so restrictions. Male Beta can impregnate female Beta, female Alpha, female and male Omega but the chance are low. But cannot be impregnated. Female Beta can be impregnated by male Alpha, male Beta, female Alpha.**

**Omega**

**Omega is the rarest populations in wizarding world. They only around eleven percent of all populations. They can mate(s) with Alpha, Beta, Omega. Female and Male Omega can bear children. Male Omega will grow womb and birth canals. Female and Male Omega can be impregnated by Male and Female Alpha, Male Beta. Their physical usually have smooth skins, delicate body, round and wide hips, a bit tiny compared with Alpha and Beta. Omega has heat cycle every month regularly or when they're near Alpha in rut. Omega will release specific pheromones only Alpha can smell. Beta can smell too but only when Omega in strong heat and stay near them. Omega is very fertile. They suggested to use suppressant when they don't want to marked. They also need birth control if they don't want to have children.**

**Every relationship, mate(s) or bonding have to get both concents. Ministry will take legal actions to any assaults, rape or no concent markings.**

Harry open the last page of the letter. Read about Draco's potion instructions.

**After you get basic knowledge about this you need to prepare yourself. You should take this potions accordingly.**

**First, drink this blue potions a minute before your transformations. You need to drink this a minute before midnight. It is mild sedative, this will make you sleepy so you won't feel the pain. Second, you drink the red potions within an hour after your transformations. It is strong pain reduced potion so you won't feel any pain after that.**

**Third, drink the yellow potions. It's nutrition potion so you won't feel lethargic after your transformations.**

**The last, you drink purple potion. It's calming draught, you will feel light and can rest properly. ( if somehow you have panic ) I believe you will need them.**

**Now Harry lay on your bed, set the potions near you but safe enough to not being knocked down during your transformations.**

**I will wait your reply tomorrow. Titan will protect you. He will fly to me if something wrong happens and I will be there ASAP.**

**Hope your transformations went well.**

**See you tomorrow**

**Draco**

Harry lay on his bed, his hand grip the blue potions, when the clock hit a minute before midnight, Harry drinks his potion, and slowly close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I made a mistake with Harry's age. He should be eighteen this summer. I wrote seventeen on my summary. 
> 
> This is my thoughts about the ABO system. Maybe a bit different than usual information. I hope you all enjoy reading my story.  
> Thank you


	3. Gringotts

Harry awakened by the immerse pain in his lower part. Like someone casted crucio spell on him. His stomach like being ripped apart, his chest like being stabbed with a dagger, his body twitched few time, couldn't bear the pain he let out piercing scream before he curled up in fetal position almost fainted. He didn't have any power to move moreover stand and walk. He whimpered and clenched his stomach. He felt something growing inside his body. He tried to wake up but failed. He tried to grap his bed side but his hands lost it strength. After so much effort he crawled to the side table grabbing his potions.

He remembered what Draco said in his letter. Mild sedative will make his transformations easier but somehow he wqs still in so much pain. Seems liked his transformations different to what Draco been through.

Titan, the handsome owl gave him soft hoot, soothing his nerves. He finally calmed down and could opened his second potion without difficulty, chugging the whole flask. He waited until his pain gone, then he emptied his last two potions. he crawled back onto his bed then fell asleep as soon as his head reached the pillow.

Few hours later the morning came. Harry Potter finally opened his eyes blinded by the sun light. He forgot to closed the curtains last night. He heard tapping sounds and saw an owl outside his window. He opened it to let the owl in. The owl dropped a sealed letter and fly away with loud hoot.

Harry wondered who send this. He recalled he already replied his Hogwart's letter last week. He didn't have any correspondence except Draco, and Titan was here waiting for him to send messages back to Draco. Shit, he needed to owl Draco soon or that git will have a tantrum.

He looked for a blank parchment then wrote his letter to Draco, he remembered Draco ask him about his new gender. He forgot about it all. He run the corner, looked at the mirror in front of him. Wow, he looked different. His skin glowing, so soft and smooth, his scars from his past abused all gone even lighting bolt scar leaving only a faded line on his forehead. His eyes rounder, his lips now fuller with pink color. His hairs grew longer, softer and no more like bird nest. He could imagine Draco's reaction. That Alpha must be made snide comment about his bird nest. Chuckled at his own imagination, Harry continued to examine his transformations. His body seemed curvier, his bum got perky. His height seems unchanged. He's still short and skinny. He didn't mind being petite. He felt sexy and looked pretty. He liked his new transformations. He knew who he is. He's an Omega. A Pretty Omega if he could add. He's happy with his second gender. No one knows his secrets except Draco. His dream was become Omega and mate with Alpha Draco then bear their offspring and live happily ever after like in fairytale. He blushed at his pervert imagination.

Finally after knowing his second gender, He continued writing his letter to Draco, told him about his transformations, he also told him about his letter from Gringotts. He told Draco to meet him at ten o'clock inside Gringotts.

He then summoned Titan and told him to send his letter to Draco and no need to back here as he will leave this house and wish to never come back again.

At nine fifty, Harry is ready with his journey. He muttered pack with a swish and all his belonging come into his trunk. In unorganised manner. He re-read his letter from Gringottsmaking sure everything was under control.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**It comes to our knowledge that you reached your legal age today. You are needed in Gringotts to claim your vaults inheritances and Lordship/ Heirship. I will wait for your presence at Ten O'clock in the morning.**

**Show this letter to the front counter and they will lead you to my office.**

**Best Regards,**

**Griphook**

**Potter vaults manager**

Harry apparated to Gringotts and meet Draco there. Draco looked at him in awe. His eyes become misty and Harry saw a love and lust in there before Draco regained his usual Malfoy mask in a second. Draco compliments him and congratulate him for being Omega. Male Omega was rare.

"Woa Harry. You looks so beautiful. Gorgeous. You are always beautiful but you're glowing dear. Your new looks suit you well. Congratulations dear. You're lovely." Draco compliments him with awe looks on his eyes.

Harry blused and mumbled a thank you.

Harry re-told him about his transformations. Draco explained to him about why he felt pain in his lower stomach. It's because his body adjusting with new development. He's a male Omega so he started to grow some new part like lactation glands, birth carnal and womb. His body readjust to make him ready to bear children. While Alpha liked him only suffered a few changes like knotting gland inside his groin, a pair of sharp canines which able to bite his partner especially Omega who had mating gland on their neck, a growing bones and muscles. Draco apologize for the pain had to endure. He couldn't imagine Harry's pain. It made him sad and worry but Harry told him it's okay since Alpha and Omega was different.

"I am sorry for your pain Harry. I should gave you the higher doses. I am sorry you had to through that situation. " He said while caressing Harry's knuckles.

"No Dray. Thanks to you I only felt less pain. Without your potion maybe I would fainted and couldn't finish my transformations well." He blushed at Draco's worry look. He liked when Draco gave him extra attention. He felt special.

"Okay then dear. Let's continue our business. Shall we?" Draco sighed then pulled him and put his hand on Harry's waist. Draco on his usual Malfoy mask and Harry in his new flustered face because Draco half hugged him in public. The two walked to nearest empty counter. Harry showed the goblin his letter, the goblin nod at his assistant. The assistant lead them to Griphook's office. They walked to the right foyer, turn to smaller corridors, and after few left and right turns they arrived outside Griphook's office. The assistant knocked the door and the opened it to let Harry and Draco inside. Griphook already sat behind his desk waiting for Harry, he was bit surprise with Draco presence but try to not to show on his face. They sat on the chairs in front of him. After few greetings Griphook explained about Harry's vaults inheritance and his properties. Griphook suggested him to claim his lordship / heirship too. Harry bit confused but the nods at Griphook. Draco then explained that to Harry with simple words.

"Mr. Potter, I need your key vaults as identification. We will start the process soon."

"Uhm, Griphook I never have my key. Do I need a key to open the vault?"

Draco and Griphook was shocked that Harry never had his key. They gasped. They're confused with Harry's statement. How can he didn't have his vault key. Then who keep the key. These questions needed the answer. Griphook and Draco determined to found the answer. This was so strange. Every family should keep their keys themselves. Harry was the last Potter. He should have keep his keys on his own.

"Then who keep your key? Who withdrew from your vault? I received monthly withdrawal reports from your school vault." Asked Griphook.

Monthly withdrawal? Who the fuck did that? Students usually withdrew their money every year before Hogwarts term. They couldn't go to Gringotts every month. More over they couldn't leave Hogwarts without teacher supervision. Even if they had bottomless purse and had unlimited galeons to spent, Hogsmeade weekends started on November, Three month after they stayed in Hogwarts. So who need monthly withdrawal? And who did that? Harry said he didn't. Draco's mind was in jumbled. He was surprised with Harry's nonchalant words.

"Uhm maybe Molly or Dumbledore? Last time I went to Gringotts, she's the one who gave the goblin my key. The other one was Hagrid when I was eleven. And what do you mean monthly withdrawal? I never went to my vault since third year." Harry was clueless.

"Then how you got your galleons dear?" Draco was bemused.

"Sirius gave me pocket money in summer before my fourth year, and I received a thousand Galeons after I won Triwizard tournament in the end of fourth year. I still have a few in me now. So I never withdrew any galeons since my summer in third year. " explained Harry.

Griphook looked puzzled. Draco looked muddled. They seems have same thoughts. Someone or maybe more stole Harry's money in good amount. Thieves will be punished for sure.

"Okay Mr. Potter here's another way to get your key back and claim your inheritance." He didn't tell the whole truth about it. He need to do blood test. 

He suspected there're more stories in Harry. Its not just key vault who in Molly Weasley. The Weasleys were poor and famous for its stealing habits. Like old Muriel. Claiming priceless tiara as hers when in fact it was stolen. And the original owner was dead a day after Muriel had tiara which she said she found it near her house. Goblin couldn't do anything since it was difficult to expose the the truth outside Gringotts. Since then many Weasley's vaults were frozen. They couldn't access their family vaults until Muriel gave the tiara to the owner. Griphook need to made sure The Weasley didn't steal anything from Harry.

Griphook asked him to do blood test so they can legally claim his lordship/ heirship.

"Here's the other way. We're doing blood test. You just need to dropped your blood on a blank parchment and the parchment will show your birth certificate."

Harry just needed to slash his finger with silver dagger with runes on its blade. Harry dropped three drops of his blood and after faint buzzed the parchment filled with words. Griphook showed him his certificate with grim looks. This was beyond his expectations. He thought the black haired young boy only lost his money to those thieves. He didn't think the blood test revealed so many dark true. He felt sorry to the boy.

**_Birth Certificate_ **

**_Name : Harrison James Prince - Potter ( Pureblood )_ **

**_Date of Birth : July, 31th , 1980_ **

**_Father : James Fleamont Potter ( Pureblood, deceased )_ **

**_Mother : Severus Tobias Snape - Prince ( Pureblood, alive )_ **

_**Godfather(s) : Sirius Black ( deceased)** _

_**Remus Lupin (unknown)** _

_**Godmother(s): Alice Longbottom (alive)** _

_**Narcissa Malfoy (alive)** _

_**Second gender : Omega** _

_**Creature (s) : none** _

_**Inheritance:** _

_**\- Potter Lordship** _

_**\- Peverell Lordship** _

_**\- Black Heirship** _

_**\- Prince Heirship** _

_**\- Slytherin Lordship** _

_**Vaults :** _

_**\- Potter Main Vault : 867.889.970.000 Galeons** _

_**\- Potter School Vault : 7.780.089 Galeons** _

_**\- Peverell Vault : 188. 788.000 Galeons** _

_**\- Black Vault no 10 : 67.890.990.000 Galeons** _

_**\- Prince Vault no 7 : 189.999.000 Galeons** _

_**\- Slytherin Vault no 12 : 669.998.890. Galeons** _

_**Properties :** _

_**\- Godric Hollow (ruined)** _

_**\- Potter Cabin ( Wiltshire)** _

_**-Potter Cottage ( Devon)** _

_**\- Prince Cottage ( Cornwall)** _

_**\- Slytherin chamber ( Whinchester)** _

_**\- Artifacts, paintings, books, tinket and miscellaneous, and family heirlooms are saved inside the vaults.** _

_**Blocks, Charms, Compulsion :** _

_**\- Oblivion charms at age cast by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans 30% brokens** _

_**\- Altered appearance cast by Lily Evans and Molly Weasley 80% broken** _

_**\- Rebellion charms cast by Albus Dombledore 50% broken** _

_**\- Hate compulsion towards Slytherin, Severus Prince-Potter and The Malfoys cast by Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody 70% broken** _

_**\- Loyalty compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, The Weasleys, Grangers and Order of Phoenix cast by Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Molly Weasley 70% broken** _

_**\- Mild imperious charms cast by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley 50% broken** _

_**\- Marriage contract keyed to Ginevra Weasley at age twenty (can be broken with mating bond)** _

_**\- Intelligent blocks cast by Albus Dumbledore 40% broken** _

_**\- Wandless magic blocks cast by Albus Dumbledore 40% broken** _

_**\- Legimency and Oclumency blocks cast by Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody 45% broken** _

_**\- few mild love potion, oblivion potion, malnourished potion, mild obedient potion, and few residual effect given by Horace Slughorn and Albus Dombledore need to be cleansed.** _

Harry was furious, hurt, and anguished. He couldn't believe the light wizards who he ever respected and he thought as family when he's young have done so far to make him to be their puppet. Harry was screaming, bawling and screeching. His whole life was lie. He was being obliviated, forced to hate his own mother, insulted his godmother, afraid of his godfathers and forced to be friends with those imbecile. He's screaming, bawling and screeching, his magic gone frenzied. His eyes unfocus, his hair stood out, his body unconsciously produced a storm that made papers, chair and desk were caught in whirlwind, he didn't realize he made the the windows shattered, he knocked up Griphook until he is unconscious. He even made Draco electrocuted when the blond boy trying to hug him to calming him down. Draco almost thrown away when he didn't let go of his hug, Draco finally casted pretificus totalus to stop the younger boy. The wild magic finally stopped, left the room in mess. Harry still laid motionless on his back, he glared at Draco in fury. Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder tried to talk some sense to him.

"Harry, I know you're angry, I know you're upset, frustrated, hurt and want some revenge. I can understand that, believe me I do, but you need to control your magic. You need to stay calm, and then we can solve this problems together. I will release you if you can stay calm and listen to me. Can you do that Harry? Blink twice if you are understand my reasons. "

Draco looked at Harry with soft sad eyes, he's waiting for Harry to blinks before he released his spell.

Harry still bit angry at Draco for casted a spell on him. But he's agree with him to stay calm. He sat bit further from Draco though.

"Harry, dear, please don't be angry. I did that for your own best. Your magic gone wild, it will drained your magic too. Please try to relax. Look at Griphook. Look at this room. Everything is messy, even Griphook knocked out. Now stop glaring at me. I'm blaming you Harry. I just want you to stayed calm and composed. We need to solve this solution with cool head. Stay open mind please." Plead Draco.

"Okay. But I want revenge. I want my rights. They are cruel Draco. They lied to me. They who I thought my family lied to me. I hope they rotten in Hell." He almost yelled at Draco.

"Of course Harry. They will get their karma. We will have our revenged but now first we need to think about how to tell Severus and my parents about all of this, then removed all your blocks and compulsions. After you are free from Blocks and claimed your inheritance, we can make a plan to make their life like hell. Okay?" Said Draco in firm but warm tone. He too feel upset but he try to stay rational for Harry.

Harry's anger now gone replaced with anxiety and sadness. He's afraid Severus won't believe him. He's afraid his mother didn't want him. They didn't have nice relationships even though they fought on same side. He regretted he ever hate his mother, and acted like ungrateful child. He felt forlorn. He couldn't take it anymore and began to weeping.

Draco looks at Harry with sorrowful eyes. He could feel Harry's pain, he reach out the younger boy, embrace him tight. He let Harry cried until he feels better. He kissed his temples. Draco run his hand up and down on Harry's back in calming motion. He shed a tear but quickly weeped out. He had to be strong for Harry. He released his pheromones. He tried to make Harry relaxed. He determined to make Harry's happy. He swore he will take his revenge to Dumbledore (even in his grave Draco will revenge to that old coot), The Weasleys and that Phoenix Order for Harry. He promised he would make his enemy suffered. But first, he had to tell Severus and his parents about this as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all your supports.


	4. The Ritual

Harry burried his head into Draco's chest. He felt tired after his meltdown. Draco continued releasing his pheromones to make him calmer. The pleasant smell of apple and sandalwood infiltrate Harry's nose. He sighed in content and relaxed himself in Draco's embrace. Draco repositioned Harry on his lap, then swished his wand to make the room back to normal. The papers stacked back on the table, the books and documents saved inside drawers. Chairs and table back to original place. The windows looked like new without any cracks. Griphook woken up and he sat in front of them behind his desk. Draco even summoned three cups of tea for them. He made sure Harry was okay. He gave Harry his cup while asking Griphook to called Malfoy's vaults manager. He needed him with legal laws.

Draco then told Griphook to checked on Potter's vault. He's worried Dumbledore took something important from there.

" Griphook, Call Gornnuk here, told him a brief story about Harry's conditions. I need his assistance. And take a look at Potter vaults report. Who have the access to the vaults. Find out who the one steal from Harry. Don't forget to check artifacts and family heriloom lists. I am afraid some are gone."

Griphook gave him slight nod and walked out from his room to call Gornnuk, and then went to Potter's vault. He's back several minutes later brought a stack of papers and behind him stood a rather old goblin.

" Young mister Malfoy, Gornnuk is here at your service. Gornnuk was bit surprised when Griphook told him to come to his office and he said you need my assistance" Gornnuk said in polite tone. The old goblin respected the Malfoy. They're one of an Ancient and Noble family who still hold on old traditions. Goblins were ancient creature. Wizards nowadays only knew about their war history, not their traditions and customs. One of the reason why goblins respect The Malfoys.

"Yes. I am indeed need your assistance. I hope Griphook already told you about Harry's matter." Draco received a nod from Gornnuk.

Hecontinued. "There are few thing I need you to do. First, send a notice to my parents and Severus. Tell them to come here as soon as possible, tell them I need their helps with property. Do not spill any words about Harry. Second, I want you to take a blood test on me. I know we already done with my vaults inheritance and lordships / heirships but we didn't take blocks and compulsions test. I am afraid I am under some spells and blocks just like my Omega here. Third, I want you to take the same blood test on my parents and Severus when they're arrived. I will give you a note to my parents and Severus if they made a fuss about the blood test." Draco gave him order with firm yet warm tone.

Draco moved his head to near Harry who still in his lap. He mumbled " Love, would you like to allow me handle this matter? Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"You. Do what the best for us. I couldn't do that even if I am a Lord now. I wantyou to handle everything." Harry said in soft voice. Draco nods and rub Harry's hair softly. He then moved his gaze to Griphook.

" Griphook as you heard, Harry gave me an authority to handle the Potter business so I give you my oath. I, Draco Malfoy, will temporary handle Harry Potter's business until he is stable enough to make his own decisions. If I in the way I'm working with my job make the Potter in vain I would take any responsibility. If I in the way to handle the business I failed my job and everything turned into unproductive and futile actions, I would take any punishment from Harry itself and from the laws. You will respond to my command from now on." Griphook gave him a positive answer.

"Give me your reports"

Griphook gave him the papers and Draco's eyebrows furrowed deeply.

There were too many withdrawals not only from Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. There were transferring galeons into Granger vault, two youngest Weasley vaults, The Dursleys vault, and even to Mundungus Fletcher. That dung not only got free galeons but he also stole few artifacts and sell them in black market. Draco almost cursing loudly. Almost. He would definitely scaring Harry. He took few deep breath and command Griphook.

"First, I want you to removed all the blocks, charms, compulsions and potions from Harry before he legally claims his Lordship. I will allow him to take Potter and Slytherin Lordships first. We don't need him to claim his heirships at this moments. And since I am Lord Black by blood, I wouldn't abandon my kin and will take care of him without hesitation. Second, I want all the money Dumbledore and his lackeys were stealing brought back with interest. The artifacts and family heirlooms need to be claimed back too. I want them to be punished. You know your rule about thieves. I hope they can be punished by goblins's law. If not then I will have my solicitor to make them rotten in Azkaban and I can sue Gringotts for siding with thieves. Third, prepare the cleansing rituals for us. I want the best team to do the rituals. I want you to provide painless and safest ways to do it. Now move you two." Draco even clasped his hands to made the two goblins worked faster.

Both goblins nodded and proceeded everything in hurry. Draco and Harry waited inside Griphook's room. Draco was bit anxious but he gave Harry reassuring smile. Harry looked at Draco with awe expression. Draco was so reliable. He was so cool. Like king when gave his decrees. His Omega side released a content pheromones. He wanted his Alpha knew he was so grateful to him and made his Alpha knew how much he wanted to be with him. He felt so comfortable and almost sleep in the Alpha's embrace.

He was half drunk in Draco's fragrant scents

"Hm, Dray. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being with me and help me with your rational thoughts. Thank you for calming me down. Thank you for taking me. I can't think properly but you handle it well. You are the best Alpha. Thank you. " He snuggled more into Draco.

"Ssshh, Harry, relax. Just lay on me and I will take care of everything for you. I will make sure everything works well. Just trust me. You will get your rights back, you will get your happiness back. You and Severus deserves the best. I promise. Now close your eyes and rest Love. You're exhausted. You almost depleted your magic. Take a rest. I will tell you when they got everything settled." He reassured Harry while kissing his temples. His Alpha side wanted to bite his mating gland. Harry was ao vulnerable but lovely. He released his pheromones which make him happy. He almost devoured his Omega but the time wasn't right. He controlled his pervert mind and focus on his surroundings. This was important day for his Omega. If he devoured him right now he wouldn't get any credence from his Omega. He wouldn't stoop that low to mate with Harry. He didn't only lust after him as perfect Omega but he also wanted to be his lover and partner in life. Draco sighed and can only nuzzled his head in Harry's neck.

Gornnuk back with Draco's parents about fifteen minutes later. They looked worried and puzzled. Lucius and Narcissa had to paused all their works at home to come to Gringotts as soon as they received the letter saying Draco Malfoy needed their helps. Both Narcissa and Lucius were shocked when they not only found Draco but Harry which half lay on Draco's lap. They're trying to asked Gornnuk but the goblin didn't give him a single word. They knew Draco went to meet Harry to celebrate the younger boy's birthday. Narcissa came closer to Draco and talked in hush tone when she looked at the sleeping Harry.

"Dragon, what happened. You were said you will celebrate Harry's birthday together. Why are you and Harry here? Are you two hurt? Did something happened with Harry's inheritance?"

Narcissa and Lucius understood that every wizard who reached legal age went to Gringotts for their inheritance. They assumed something bad happened to Harry's inheritance.

"Father, mother, please have a seat before I explained why you're needed here. It's a rather long and complicated but short story is I was here to accompany Harry taking his inheritance since he reached his legal age to claim his lordship / heirship. Then when Griphook asked him about his vault key, Harry said he didn't have it. Strange right? We have the same thoughts. I asked him how can, he said he didn't get his key since the first year. Summer first year Hagrid had his key, and since second year Molly Weasley had his key. Harry even didn't go to Gringotts since summer third year yet Griphook received monthly withdrawal from his vault." Their brows furrowed in concern. their eyes went wide.

"Yes I know. Let me continue. " added Draco before his parents opened their mouth.

" So since Harry didn't have his vault key in him, Griphook made him take blood test and found out he is not Harry Potter son of James Potter and Lily Evans. He was James and Severus's son. He was stolen and obiviated to be Harry Potter, He was being miss treated. He... well, read it yourselves. " Draco gritted teeth.

Lucius and Narcissa took the parchment from Draco, they read it with frown face. They couldn't believe what they saw. How could someone as delicate as Harry being treated like that? How could they who called themselves light wizard who always talked about justice and equal treatment of all kind of wizard did something cruel, evil, unacceptable. How could they didn't notice anything about Severus. They've been known him since at Hogwarts. Maybe Severus been obliviated and forget about James. The anger was oblivious. They were ready to crucioed them.

Draco told them to keep calm and open minded. He told them not to tell Severus. That man needed to take blood test first before they talked about Harry.

"Mother, Father, please do not tell Sev about this matter before he is being himself. He needs to take blood test first. I'm afraid he wouldn't belive us if you told him before the truth revealed. " Draco asked his parents with worry eyes.

They're agreed. Lucius and Narcissa followed Draco's lead to take blood test. They found out that they had several blocks on them and few compulsions casted by both dark and light wizards. Lucius was in rage. He promised he will punished them. He didn't care who his enemy were, they will get their revenge. Narcissa tried to calm his husband down. Lucius finally controlled his wrath .

Few times later, Griphook back with Severus who looked distressed. Draco assumed he already took his blood test and he's looking for his family. Griphook explained to Draco that he needed a more time to convince Severus to take blood test. He didn't let Griphook near him without telling him the truth, so Griphook put a binding spell on him, then pricked his finger and let the blood dropped onto the parchment. He denied everything at first but after long explanation, Severus acknowledged this facts. He swallowed his tears back when he run in rush into Griphook's room and found not only Harry but The Malfoys also sat on the couches. Severus looked at Harry who now was sitting beside Draco with longing eyes. Harry who were splitting image of James except his eyes which he hate him for that, became beautiful Omega who now have mixed feature, he could see his resemblance on him. He no longer had that wrench eyes. He was always in hurt whenever he looked at Harry's eyes. His subconscious mind told him to treat Harry with kind and love but his pride too high. That eyes remembered him of his hurtful past. Shaked his head, Severus continued to examine his son. His beautiful Omega son now looked happy and content under the protection of Alpha Draco.

He couldn't believe he had a son with James prick Potter, his loved one, his late Alpha, now that the memories came back he felt like being thrown into Black Lake. He was suffocating and overwhelmed by the new revelations. He almost gone crazy but his mind became clear. He have Harry and he would cherished his time with his son, his precious son. Severus walked closer to them and talked Harry. He wanted to apologized for everything he's done in the past years but he was being shushed by Narcissa.

"Not now Sev. We can talk later in the manor." She patted his shoulder. "Harry need to rest. He needs time. You will have plenty time after this matter settled"

"Sure Cissa" He sighed in defeat. He would like to wait as much as time his son needed.

"Let's finish everything here and then we can

back to manor for further discussion. I need to inform minister about this. I hope he's smart enough to do the blood test too. Kingsley used to be the one of Dumbledore's pawn. "

Lucius gritted his teeth. He was still furious about this situation, how dare they put blocks and compulsions on his family. He gripped his cane hard and try to compose himself and put his Malfoy indifferent mask. No one can live peacefully after taking a Malfoy as enemy or his name wouldn't be Malfoy.

Draco showed Severus Harry's certificate and told him not to ask many questions to Harry. He asked him to be open minded and let Harry warm up before he told his past. Harry had dark past which he never told anyone except Draco and maybe his friends but not as detailed as he told Draco. Harry needed someone he can trust and love. He needed his family beside Draco. He's been hurt so many times, lied and abused. It's not easy to make him open up. He had trust issues. Draco learned that from his experience.

They then proceed the cleansing rituals. Harry and Severus would be the first who will be cleansed. The Malfoys was after them.

Harry and Severus put in the same place as they have the most blocks and spell and compulsions. They dranks the similar potion. Severus had more spell on him casted by dark wizards too. Harry and Severus drank pain reliever potions, to ease their pain. And drank a potion to make the potion's residue evaporated. They were laying down on their back in the circle runes in the centre of the room. The room full with ancient runes and some goblin language and other foreign language. There were seven goblins surrounding them, put something inside the goblet and pour the liquid over Harry's and Severus's stomachs. They then chants and chants and soon both of them screaming in pain. They're being in fire. They're burning and spasms but the goblins continued their chants and pouring another potions onto their head. They can see there's black smoke coming out from their body, they shuddered then collapsed on the ground.

The goblins moved their unconscious body to healing room beside the cleansing room. The only goblin healer was ready to examined the after effects. It would take a time before the both Omega regained their conscious.

The cleansing rituals of The Malfoys was different. They didn't need much time to complete the rituals. The blocks and compulsions not many but there're few deathly potions inside their systems. The goblinsdidn't make them drank some potion but they had to pour their bloods on the rune symbol in the centre back of the room. Their ancient and noble blood needed to be activated to help the goblins to cleansed their impurities. The process was less painful still tiresome. They finished not long after Severus and Harry regained their consciousness. The Malfoys needed to do blood ritual inside Malfoy Manor to renewed the wards. Too many impurities inside their Manor. Since the war, the Manor magic was depleted. The Lord and heirs need to feed their magic into the Manor.


	5. Wand and Wards

After long exhausting hours, the five of them finally apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Harry and Severus would stay in the manor until Hogwarts's time.

They were sat in the living room looked so knackered. Tipsy the head house elf greeted them and prepared warm tea with mild calming draught to soothe their nerves. They slumped in their couches. They didn't have any energy to moved moreover to talked. Everyone sipped their tea in silence. They all seemed lost in their own thoughts. Draco absentmindedly rub his thumb on Harry's gland which made Harry breathed in comfort. The calm ambience vanished when Tipsy apparated back to with loud crack and sobered everyone in the living room.

"Tipsy is sorry to disturb Master Lucius. The dinner is ready in the family dining room. " he said in timid voice.

"Thank you Tipsy. We will be there in a minute. You can go back to the kitchen and start preparing the table." Lucius gave him court nod and the head house elf disappeared.

"Come gentlemen and my dear wife. We can continue our unfinished business later. We need our energy back." Lucius led them to the dining room. The other two Malfoys and The Prince-Potter followed him behind. There was a small dining table for six people. Lucius sat on the head table, Narcissa was on his left, with Severus beside her, Draco sat on Lucius's right with Harry beside him. There were simple dishes on the table like fresh salads, roasted chickens, mashed potatoes, mushrooms soups and shepherd's pie, Chocolate mousses, treacle tart, cherries jubile, and some fresh fruits. Draco was piling up Harry's plate with litte amount of various dishes. Harry gaped at him.

"Just eat as much as you can. You need your energy back after long day."

"Mm. I'll try. Thanks Dray." Harry started to scoop his pie. He let out a soft moan at the delicious dishes he taste that made Draco shifted in his chair. The blond Alpha was blushed hearing Harry's voice. He shaked his head and tried to adjust his sitting position.

Harry seemed unnoticed the effects of him to Draco. He continued making that voice and Draco almost got rut on the spot. Their parents trying to act normal which was hard until Severus couldn't handle it. He snorted loudly then Narcissa laughed and Lucius looked like being choked. Draco was so embarrassed. Merlin, he needed to solve this problem or he will be tortured every time harry let out that sound in public. Draco rub his temples and let out heavy sigh. Harry being Harry Potter the most oblivious wizard in Britain looked at them in confusion.

"What happened? Is there something wrong?" He asked. He looked at Draco but Draco shaked his head, then he looked at Severus who answered him with teasing smile.

"Nothing son, just Draco needed to be disciplined. He should behaved more. A gentleman shouldn't make that kind of gesture in public. Draco should be more careful with his wand. He should put his wand in the safe place. We don't want something bad happens, do we? Severus smirked at Draco.

Draco groaned while looked at Severus. Really Sev? Wand? He looked at him unamused. Narcissa cuckled. Lucius gulped his wine.

"Professor don't bully my Alpha." Harry innocently caressed Draco's thigh attempts to calming Draco but instead made the situation worse. Draco sat rigidly in his seat, his cheeks flushed and his eyes hazy. He had to bite his tounge trying his best to not lost his control. Severus couldn't stand anymore. He laughed loudly. Draco almost bang his head on the table. He looked flustered in his seat with his member half awake.

"Enough. Behave. Continue your meal. No more conversation while eating." Lucius tried to be stern but failed. He smiled at them before continued his meals. Finally they finished their dinner with peace.

After dinner, Lucius talked to them and made a deal with Harry and Severus.

"Sev and Harry, welcome to Malfoy Manor. From now on you will be staying here. You two are officially in Malfoy care. I asked you all to pause our matter until tomorrow. We still have plenty of time. We are all exhausted and we already drained our energy. We need good sleep so we can have fresh and clear mind when we wake up tomorrow. As much as I want this problem to be solved quickly I do not want to make reckless decisions. We need to think carefully about our next step. And start with good sleep." He looked at them in no debatable tone. He then continued.

"Cissa, Draco you should get your rest. Tomorrow we will do Blood Ritual, cleasing the manor impurities. We could start after breakfast. We've lost too many bloods today. I need to regain my magic as well. That's all gentlemen. Good night." Lucius ended his speech and retired to his room.

"Good night, darling. I will be there soon. Good night to you all." Cissa kissed Draco's and Harry's cheeks.

"Good night Father, Mother, Sev."

"Good night Luce, Cissa, boys."

"Good night Mr. Malfoy, Cissa, Professor."

With that, the other members of family went to their own rooms. Narcissa went to followed his husband to their master bedroom. Severus would stayed in his usual room whenever he visited the manor. Draco and Harry would stayed in Draco's bedroom. Draco slipped his hand on Harry's waist and led them to Draco's room. Today was long day. They needed their beauty sleeps.

Both Harry and Draco were too tired to moved. They collapsed on their bed without changing or showering. Draco casted a spell and their robes changed into pyjamas. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the two family had their breakfast in better shapes. They had simple full breakfast and finished shortly. Today would be a busy day. The Malfoys would do their blood ritual which took in several places inside the manor. They needed to renew the ward in several low magic concentration place. Liked in Dungeon, South wings, Attics, center basement, West wings, and several places outside the manor like near the stream, north quidditch pitch, east green houses, and under birch tree near the entrance of Malfoy woodland.

The Prince-Potter who still in awkward situations didn't want to left behind and followed The Malfoys to renew their wards. They went to outside the manor. They would do the ritual on the woodland first and then move clockwise to another and another until all corner covered.

The ritual didn't grand nor ceremonial but watching at how The Malfoys done something so magical made Severus and Harry felt something awaken in their veins. They could see the wards stronger and their surroundings looked so vigorous. The vast land looks so lush in green and flourished.

The wards somehow could be seen by naked eyes.

They moved inside their house and did the same. The walls glowing with vivid magic radiating the manor. They felt giddy in good ways.

After an hour or so, The Malfoys was done with their blood ritual. The manor now full with magic which made the ward much stronger. The was dull and somber manor now looked lavish and extravagant.

They were resting in the family room. Tipsy brought them summer drinks like pimms, watermelon lemonade, strawberry limeade, ice shaken peach tea, coctail, fresh juices. Tipsy also brought solero, sorbet, fresh fruits, ice cream, frozen yogurt, scones and many more.

They currently talked randomly with Harry on Draco's lap, Severus sat beside Draco and Narcissa and Lucius in front of them.

Lucius cleared his throat to get attention. He said to Severus.

" My friend, what's your plan after this? What should we do? Revenge? Tell the truth to the world? Or just silently killing them all? I need to inform minister but I want to hear your decision first."

" I am not sure. I would like to have revenge but maybe not now. I don't know. I can't think properly. It's bit too much for me. Believing that the young dark haired wizard who looked exactly like your dream man wasn't yours and believing he's married someone else, believing you will be always alone, no one loved me and no one wants me because I am broken omega, grieving for entire life and suddenly BOOM everything was a lie. You are wanted, loved, you aren't broken. You aren't alone. You had husband, the one you loved, you have a son who exactly like in your dreams and he needs you. I will focus on Harry. I want to make up my time for him. Revenge or not it's up to Harry. I will follow his decision." Severus looked crestfallen. He tried to ask Harry but he was hiding his head in Draco's neck. Severus sighed. He didn't have a chance to talk to him. Harry somehow avoided this topic since Gringotts.

"May I? Draco asked Severus before he talk to Harry in gentle voice. Draco knew Severus looked so broken-hearted when Harry avoided his mother.

"Harry, dear. Come face your audiences. We have to talk about it dear. Your mother, my parents want to help you. We aren't going anywhere. We need to hear your opinion Harry. No need to be afraid. You can talk to me, to us. We won't be angry or against your opinions. We won't do anything you don't want."

"Dray" Harry looks at him nervously and after earning an encourage nod from Draco, he looked at Severus with wary look.

"Professor" He paused then continued.

"Uhm, Mother? Can I call you that? Or do you prefer Papa?" he asked Severus shyly. He lowered his head afraid of being scolded.

"Harry, son, you can call me anything. I am indeed your mother but if you want to call me Papa then Papa it is, or if you prefer mother then mother it is. Whatever you want." Severus smiled at Harry. The first genuine smile Severus gave to Harry. Harry beamed. He thought Severus would be as stern as in Hogwarts. He smiled back at Severus. He felt so warm inside. Severus was kind and the smile made Harry felt amazing. The man who bear him was alive. Sat besides him, talked to him with so much love radiating from his body. His eyes maybe teary but he looked happy.

"Mother.. Mother.." The word tasted strange in his lips but he liked it. "Mother.. I am sorry.. I am sorry.. I.. " Harry hugged his mother and burst into tears. He finally had a family. His own family. His own mother was here hugging him, loving him. He no longer an orphan. He no longer felt alone. He no longer had to starved himself, he no longer being abused, he no longer lived in that house. He no longer had obligations to be hero, to save everyone. He didn't have that ability and he didn't want to be a pawn. He could live a simple life with Severus, his mother, with Narcissa and Lucius his soon to be in-laws and with Draco, his Alpha, his everything. He want to stay together with Severus, to be with him, to be taken care of and took care for him, His family. Now he had someone who can love him, protect him, always stand beside him until forever. He had mother. He could feel a warm touch of a mother. How he dreamed about this since forever. He was always jealous whenever his cousin being petted, being hugged and kissed and being told he's precious by his parents. He didn't need to be jealous anymore. He could do that now. He could hug and kiss his mother, he even could act like spoiled brat and his mother would still loving him.

Harry knew that Severus had kind heart. Behind his stoic facade he's warm and nice. During his sixth and seven years he's the one who teached Harry, took care of him when everyone abandoned him because he choosed Draco over their so called friends. Severus often nagged at him even scolded him if he did something danger and reckless. Severus was his mentor, his protector, his friend, he was like a parent figure in Harry's life and he enjoyed every minutes he spent with the man. Severus always be there for him even before they knew they're mother and son. The pull already there but they didn't know it yet. Draco often jealous at their closeness, he said that Harry stole his Godfather. He laughed at Draco's childishness but he liked to teasing him and sometimes Harry and Severus put a show to acted like father and son. Draco would sulked and after that they made up and laughed at their jokes. But now he can express his feeling more to Severus without made Draco felt jealous. He could pour all his heart out to him, loving him, protect him too without made his Alpha jealous.

"Mother.. I finally have you. I finally have a mother.. I am happy meeting you" He whispered.

"Me too Harry. I am happy to have you as my son. I longed to have my own children and I thought I was I couldn't bear any but actually I have a son and I am happy. Harry, I want to know you better." Severus kissed his temples.

"Me too mother. Me too. I wish I have my parents alive and dreams about having family. I am happy we are finally together. And yes mother I want to know you better too." He muttered softly.

His mother was here with him and he didn't need anything else maybe except Draco.

Both long lost mother and son still hugging while crying.

They asked for each other forgiveness for all their actions in the past. Both parties were in faults but last two year actually they're in good terms. Harry slowly retracted his hugs from his mother.

"Mother, (he likes the sound, it sending him a soft tingle on his lips whenever he calls his mother), mother what should we do after this. I don't want to think about the past. It's hurt so much mother, I want to forget that hurtful memories. I just want us to be happy. Again. Being family but I want them to feel what I felt. I want to experience what I experienced." He said in timid voice.

"Harry, son, I would like to us to be a family like a real family. I know we don't have a nice past but I am willing to know you better, learn anything about you. Good and bad. And that goes the same to me. I will show you anything you don't know about me, I want you to know me better too. I don't want to cause any misunderstanding between us." Severus said rubbing his hairs. Harry beamed at him.

Draco looked at Harry with fond eyes which made Narcissa smile at his son. She knew from the start that they will be ended together. They're so adorable together. Even before they realize their own feeling. She grabbed Lucius hand, squeezed it a bit. She looked at her husband, her husband gave her a warm smile. He knew what in his wife's mind. He had to agree that his wife was right. Both husband and wife leaned their heads together look at his son's and his to be son-in-law. He hugged his wife and kissed her cheek.

"So now it settled. We will have revenge, and make them taste their own medicine. We need strategy to make them suffer." Lucius's eyes glints evilly.

Harry shuddered looking at Lucius. The long blond haired wizard now looked like the dark wizard Harry knew in his second year. It's been a long time he looked like that. His usual aloofness was now replaced with cruel smirked and evil glint eyes.

"Father, don't be too excited. There are several problems. First, Harry needs to be ready for Hogwart as Prince - Potter soon to be Malfoy. We need to tell headmistress about the situation. Should we talked about the truth or should we lied and fabricated fake story to her?" Stated Draco.

"Nice points Dragon. Harry what do you want? The truth or the fabricated story?" Asked Narcissa.

"Uhm, mother," Harry looked at Severus. "Uhm.. Could we fabricated the story? I don't want people asking me too many personal questions."

"Of course we could do that." Severus hold Harry's hand.

"What story should we tell?"

"How about you went to blood adoptions with Sev? But Sev need to told about his Prince Lordship." Mumbled Draco.

"Nice idea son. What about if Harry was blood adopted by Severus before his second gender revealed. Since you two have a good relationship for two years it's normal for Severus to blood adopt you. And when your gender revealed Draco asked Severus to court you and now you're mate. How about that?" Piped Cissa.

"Maybe we could tell the truth to only McGonagall and Kingsley. I need to tell them the real reason so I can take legal action on Phoenix Order. The public will have fabricated story. How about that?" Lucius added.

"I am okay with everything." Said Harry.

"Okay let me summarise. Harry will be Harry Potter. We will have an exclusive interview about the blood adoption before we back to Hogwarts. Severus and Harry can act like a real family without afraid. We need a background story about how the blood adoption happened. As for their new appearance we could tell them it's the effect of the adoption. We could tell the truths to headmistress about Harry as Sev's son. We could tell her more if she can be trusted. We will do the same to Kingsley. Let's take baby step about this matter." Draco ended his summaries with humph. He didn't like the thought of McGonagall and Kingsley knew the truth. They could be trusted but he still wary.

"Excellent. Now we proceed. It's good for now. I can go to Kingsley and discuss the next step." Lucius rose from his seat and walked toward the fireplace where he will floo to ministry. "I will have my dinner with minister." Then he gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy my story.


	6. Jade Bracelet

Severus and Narcissa spent their time together to catch up about everything when he's not with Harry. Severus maybe Lucius friend at first but he's closer to Narcissa. Maybe because he could be more relax around her or maybe because of both were mother or maybe even if Narcissa was an Alpha, she never made Severus uncomfortable around her. Narcissa was gentle and regal not like typical Alpha with dominant and suppressing aura. His Omega side wouldn't feel intimidated by her Alpha side's dominance because Narcissa never used her power to suppressed others. Except maybe when she's angry. Not that she used it so often. Severus and Narcissa had tacit understanding between them which sometimes make Lucius jealous during their Hogwarts's year. Lucius was possessive Alpha and didn't like sharing. He would be very territorial with what was his. But after years together and spent the time with both of Alpha, Severus knew how to behave around them. He was so used with Lucius possessiveness. He would put a good distance with Narcissa. But now they three were more like family so Lucius wouldn't get jealous over Severus. Moreover Severus was Draco's godfather. There's nothing to be jealous about. They had harmonious friendship. Severus was sitting on the west balcony reading potion book with Narcissa knitting next to him. It was just early August, but the weather felt nice. Less hot than usual. Severus already informed Headmistress McGonagall about Harry being his lost son and about Harry and Draco possible mate. Technically they haven't mated yet but Severus one hundred percent sure they will mate soon. Both spend twenty four seven together. Inseparable. Draco and Harry would like to be in same room and Severus opted for good room which was a bit secluded. He told her about possible dangers if someone knew about Harry as his son and as Draco's mate. As an Omega and a mother he was afraid that Harry would be hurt or being target harassment by young Alphas when he's in Hogwarts. He had something in his mind and it made him agitated. He talked at Narcissa.

"Cissa, What should I do about Harry and Draco? I want Draco mark Harry before Hogwarts but seems like Harry's first heat will be in two month. He would be in heat when in Hogwarts which is dangerous for him. And Draco will face too many rivals. I am anxious thinking about the worst possibilities. Help me." He sounded distressed.

"Sev, they're going to be alright. Do not worry. Draco is my son. He was well raised to be proper gentleman. He won't hurt Harry. If he do he will meet his mother's wraths. You and I in same boat. We want the best to our children. I am sure Draco already have a plan to mark him soon. He just wait for your permission. He respect you as his godfather and he respect you as Harry's mother. And the last he put Harry higher than anything. He will wait until Harry is ready. He loves him Sev. He treats him so well. You know that. You know how he loves Harry and will do anything to make him happy. You can see how he looks at Harry with that lovestruck gaze, he is in love and I know Harry feels the same. Talk to Harry first. And then talk to Draco. Lucius is already giving Draco and Harry his blessings since the start actually but you know Luce. He won't show it openly. It's okay. They will be ok. We will be ok. It's okay. Don't force them just talk to them. Tell them your worries and give them choices. It's up to them to mate before or after heat. You know that Omega can be marked even when not in heat though the marking only last for three days and when in heat temporary mark only last for two weeks. Draco can permanently mark Harry but he won't do that without Harry's concent." She squeezed his hand, comforting him. They both smiled and went back to their activities. After a few moments he thank her sincerely.

In the same time in different part of Malfoy Manor, Hary and Draco were having a picnic in the garden. They laid on soft blankets under the oak tree. The warm breeze made them sleepy. They're thinking about what will happen at Hogwarts. Harry's afraid of people reactions when they know he is an Omega. Draco's afraid Harry will be targeted by many Alpha when they meet other people. He was afraid someone else will court him. He knew Harry love him and he felt the same. He was courting Harry for two years with so much careful steps and not so subtle hints. He remembered when the first time he showed Harry his interest.

_*flashback*_

_It was their first Hogsmeade weekend in their sixth year. Harry and Draco was closer after their first un-so-called rendezvous. They often met in the library where Draco tutoring Harry about potions, charms and transfiguration. And Harry would teach Draco about defense. Draco wasn't a duelist. He prefer being strategists. Not that he's bad at duel but he didn't like to sweat much and dirtying himself. Draco Malfoy still a prat but he was Harry's prat._

_The day before Hogsmeade weekend, Draco asked Harry to go with him and Harry agreed. They met outside the gate to avoided unnecessary fight with Harry's sidekicks. Draco loathed them with passion but he didn't show his hated in front of Harry respecting the younger boy friendships. They met at the gate and chose to walked to Hogsmeade. They talked and laughed during their walk. They decided to went to Honeydukes first. Draco almost bought entire shop to pleased the black haired wizards when he saw the gleam in the greened eyes boy. Harry had sweet tooth and Draco was willingly giving him everything he wants. Draco bought him a mount of chocolate frogs, a bunch of chocopops, some rainbow licorice, a box of du chocolat, some chocolate truffles, bonbon and a set of chocolate fondue. Harry was almost protested. Keyed almost. He couldn't hide his excitement when Draco bought him that. He told Draco that he didn't need that much but he kept eyeing them when Draco teased him with putting the chocolate back to the shelf. Draco ruffled Harry's hair when the latter pout at the lost of his chocolate. They left Honeydukes with heavy baggage. Draco shrink their back and put the baggage in his pocket. They walked around aimless. They didn't hold a hand but they walked so close that their finger tips touching. They found an old bookstore and went it. They found out that the old bookstorehe wasn't ordinary bookstores. There're so many interesting books in there. They roamed over the shelfs looking for something and found few books for light reading. The old shopkeeper almost fainted when Draco brought a tall tower of books. She expressed her gratitude with bowing so many times to Draco and wishing him a happy life. Draco gave her his polite thank you and smile. They left her with extra galeons for her shop. They're happy with their "date". Draco led Harry to had a nice lunch on italian restaurant near the end of the road. Draco wasn't fond of Three Broomsticks. Too loud for his taste. And Hog's head was yucky. It was the first time Harry went to a restaurant like a proper restaurant not like a pub or tavern. He was delighted with Draco's choise. They had simple meal with shrimp cocktail, caesar salad, gnocchi and panna cotta. The meal was satisfying. They strolled around the end of town. Taking seclude road away from Hogwarts's students. They went back when the time was up. They didn't want to ended their sort of date so they went to kitchen to had private dinner. They kept talking and talking until time to bed. Draco sent Harry to Gryffindor tower and before they parted, Draco gave him a box with jade bracelet inside its box. The bracelet was so beautiful, it's simple thin circular jade's bead with titanium lion head on its and perfect in Harry's hand. Draco put the bracelet on Harry's left hand and caressing it. He told Harry the meaning of Jade. Jade would gived you goo luck in love, it supported a new love and increased trust in relationships. Draco said in husky voice that he hope the bracelet could tied them together. He kissed Harry's both knuckles. Harry was blushed hard. He was happy, extremely happy. Harry landed a peck on Draco's cheeck before he run inside The Gryffindor common room. Leaving Draco alone grinned so wide and looked silly outside the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady teased him and he realized he still hadn't moved. He was lucky he didn't meet any Gryffindor. He strolled back to Dungeon in his stoic mask, his usual Ice Prince of Slytherin facade. No one could know about this. Not yet._

_Their relationship was getting better and closer after their unofficial first date. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Harry and Draco could only met in secret between their classes and their duty as rivals. The Ice Prince Slytherin versus The Gryffindor Golden boy. The rivalry was less stung and no biting but they had to continue their facade so no one couldn't know their friendship._

_*flashback end*_

Now Draco was ready to said his L word out loud. He planned to ask Harry to be his official boyfriend at Harry's birthday before the incident happened. He knew they're always be together even without being official but he wanted to claimed Harry before they back to Hogwarts. His new gender made Draco unease. Not that he uncertain about Harry's feeling. No. It more than his Alpha side wanted to claimed his Omega so no one could make a move to what is his. He need a perfect time to asked Harry. Because he's sappy romantic he didn't want to asked Harry like what commoner did. He wanted his proposal be special and perfect. Maybe he should asked Severus first. He's Harry's mother and it would be rude to not asking his blessings. And for his parents, Draco already got their answer. His father already gave him blessing long time ago when he know his son courting Harry Potter. He even lectured him about sex, and life and if they decided to have kids and marriage. Draco was seventeen but his father already talked about marriage. Not that he doesn't want it but well it was the most awkward and embarrassing moment in Draco's life. Not to forget about his mother. When she knew he's courting Harry Potter she squealed loudly. She huged Draco so tight, kissed him on cheeks and told him how happy she was. Both his parents knew that Draco was gay for Harry Potter since first year. His mother gave him full support even offered him a help with the courting but he rejected her idea. He wanted to take it slow. He could wait forever for Harry.

After several consideration, he decided to talk to Severus later before proposed Harry.

On the othe hand. The young black haired Omega had same thought. Harry was restless. This past days he stayed in Malfoy manor he couldn't go without Draco, he wanted to be with Draco all day, he needed to touch Draco every single time to calm him down. He didn't know what happened to him at first but his Omega already knew why. He wanted Draco. His Omega wanted to be marked by Alpha Draco. He wanted to be covered in Draco's scents, he wanted to breed Draco's seeds. Draco was the best candidate. He's strong, powerful, smart, and had a perfect genes too. His Omega side was so pleased with his choice. Harry couldn't imagine his life without Draco. How miserable his life would be. But he's afraid to asked Draco. He afraid Draco only do that because he's an Omega who needed to be protected. He knew Draco love him since in their sixth year, he knew Draco was courting him. They're sort of together but he never received L word. He just wanted to be official with him. Should he waited for Draco or should he the one who asked Draco? But he didn't want to be initiator. He wanted Draco to be the one who confessed to him.

Harry was in jumbled thoughts for few days. After few thoughts, Harry decided he would asked his mother about it later. He was Draco's godfather. He must knew Draco's better than himself.

Both Alpha and Omega were lost in similar thoughts. They were still laying on Picnic blanket and entwined their hands. Both closed their eyes looked like sleeping but actually just thinking with closed eyes. They didn't know how long they're been laying there until they heard footsteps walked toward them.

"Harry, Draco, we need to talked." A voice like Sev. Draco opened his eyes and looked at him with puzzled.

"Yes Sev?" Asked Draco. He helped Harry to sat.

"Please have a seat."

Severus sat in front of them.

"What is your planing when in Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've sent Headmistress a request for our rooming. I heard that eighth year only have one dormitory and same classes. We both will be in same class and same room except when Alpha / Omega / Beta had own classes. And I too requested her not exposed Harry's identity. I asked her to keep calling him Mr. Potter not Prince-Potter. I also told Madam Pomfrey about Harry's situation. I asked her to let our private healer stayed in Hogwarts in case something happened. I've asked father and he's agreed with me." Draco said while hug Harry's waist.

"Okay good then. Everything is in order. Thank you Draco. You're so considerate. I will find you or Harry if I need something. And anyway I just want to say it once. Draco, he is my son. My precious son. Treat Harry well. If not, you'll received a mother's wrath. And hurry back. Dinner is ready." He patted Draco's shoulder before he went back to the manor.

Harry and Draco were grinning ear to ear. They looked so happy. Severus accepted their relationship. And now they could be together without worry. Draco kissed Harry's soft lips long and sweet. They smiled and both went back to have a dinner with their families with entwined hands.


	7. Books

Harry was in Draco's study. He was reading potions book. His mother's journal to be exact. Their relationship escalated quickly. At first they act polite like teacher and student then they warmed up and become closer. They're so awkward to act like parent and son despite they're always acting like that for last two year. They were so closed for past two years but when they knew they were family as in real family by blood both of them acted like stranger forced to be together. They were so shy and awkward. They didn't know how to acted until Draco snapped at them. He told them to be normal in one afternoon.

"For merlin's sake. Behave like you usually behave before this shit happened. You both already acted like father and son for these two year and now you act like bloody virgin forced to be married with stranger?! Like hell. You, Sev" He pointed his finger at Severus, "It's so not you for being shy and act sweet. You are bloody Severus, the coldest man in the world. You always stiff and cold and distant. Why the fuck you feel awkward towards your son?!" He then pointed at Harry. " And you. You always acted spoiled brat and teased me. You always team up with Sev and now you choose to avoid him? Like the fucking ten years old boy meeting a stranger. Really Harry?? Where's your bloody Gryffindor braveness? He is your mother. Why the hell you act so polite towards him? You didn't even act polite when he teach you potion. This is so not you also?! Now make up and behave like the normal family. I'm tired with your antics behavior." Draco rubbed his temple. He didn't want to snapped at them but they're too much. He sighed and talk softly,

"I am sorry for snapping at you two. I should control my emotions more."

"It's okay Dray."

"I understand Draco though I dislike your choosing words. I expect you to speak with manner."

"Sorry Sev." He said sheepihyly.

After that turning point, both mother and son acted like they used to be. Harry was so used to be spoiled, always wanted Severus's attention and Severus gladly giving him what he wanted. Full attention and full of love. Their interactions became more natural. The awkwardness was gone and the atmosphere became warm.

Harry and Severus spent few hours a day just the two of them. Draco gave them time as much as they need and offer his study room as their meeting place. Just like today. Draco went to ministry with his father. They were having a meeting with Kingsley. Draco told him he would go back and forth to Ministry for few weeks. Harry didn't understand politics so he didn't ask much about Draco's job.

Harry was so immersed with his reading. He didn't notice his mother arrival until he tap on Harry's head. He looks at his mother and smiling. He closed the book and pleased his mother to sit beside him.

"Hello mother. "

"Hello son. Did you read my journal again?"

"Yes mother. The book surprisingly interesting. I can understand more from your notes. Why don't you teach us like this. I will get my mark higher. "

"Funny Harry, I don't think it will make you less easier. You just don't have a talent. " his mother cuckled.

"Mother, that hurt." He said jokingly. "I got the first place with my draught of living death potion. You surely remember that mother. I won felix felicis from Slughorn." Retorted Harry half heart.

"Sure, son. Sure. You won that. You just got lucky that time and did you forget who's book you borrowed in your sixth year? If you don't remember then I shall tell you once again. That book Harry is property of Half Blood Prince. The Half Prince and half Snape. My book. I knew you "stole" my book. The sudden flying score in potion and by how high Horace praise you with your perfect concoction nearly got me heart attack. You can tricked old Horace but not me. The first time Horace told me your perfect concoction, I knew you're cheating. I went to potion classroom and found my book wasn't in there. Lucky I'm not your teacher at that year or you will have a year detention with me." Severus ruffled his son's hair.

Harry look at his mother sheepishly.

"You are just like your father. Hopeless in potion."

"Really mother? I thought Dad was smarter. Tell me more about him?"

"Your father indeed smart in other classes but he was hopeless in potion. Just like you. You two are so similar. You have no patience, no smooth and soft movements, bumpy and clumsy, always jump into conclusions without understanding the problem first. So Gryffindor. The little difference between you is that you are an Omega and he's an Alpha. You have Omega characteristics with stubbornness and he had Alpha characteristic but he's soft hearted. He was softer than me. If people told you you have his stubbornness well they're wrong. I am more stubborn than him. You have my stubbornness." His mother smile at his old memories.

He no longer sad and devastated. He remembered James with fond smile. He had cried too much. He wouldn't mourn James anymore. He cherished his loved and his time with James back then. He was grateful to James for giving him love and Harry as their son. He was grateful he could have his memories back. He told Harry that he could remembered James with smile now. Harry was grateful his mother never blamed him and even asking for apologies for lashed out at him because of their resemblance. Harry too never blamed Severus for forgetting him. It wasn't his fault. It was that old coot faults.

They sat there in comfortable silence. Severus asked himself maybe it's the time to asked Harry about his past. He asked him cautiously.

"Harry, may I ask you about Dursley? Are you ready to share that dark past with me? I won't forced you if you aren't ready."

"Uhm. Do I need to talk ababout it? It's something I want to forget Mother. " Harry said nervously.

"You need to face your past and getting closure so you can move on and ready to be a whole new person. Not saying that you have to tell me nor you have to open your wounds but you need to make a peace with your pain, you need to heal. If you bottled things up the pain will be worse and when someday you meet the trigger, it will be uncontrollable." He hugged Harry's shoulder.

"I know it's hard and painful. I know it's not easy. I can understand. Maybe I never been in your shoes but I had similar experiences with bullying and abused. I know how hurt it was. I know how hard to speak up. I don't know your feelings but I know mine. " then he added "talk to me when you're ready. I hope you can be more open to me and lean on me and learn to trust me." Harry cried in his mother hugs.

He wasn't ready to shared his past with Severus. He was afraid of his mother reaction. He was afraid Severus would called him weak for not defending himself. He was afraid his mother didn't love him anymore because of his flaws. He didn't want to ruined their precious relationship with his dark past.

"Can we talk about something else? Maybe someday I will tell you and that time I am ready to share my past with you. I am sorry but it was too painful for me. I am sorry. I hope you'll understand. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe soon but not now. "

Severus looked at his son's painful expression. "I understand dear. Now let's change the topic to something more fun."

They sat in silence for a while. After few minutes, judging by Harry's relax expression, it looked like his son was already calmed down. Severus theasked Harry about his Omega experience.

"Harry, how are you composing with this omega thingy?"

"Okay I think." He said softly.

"Do you need any help? "

"Uhm actually yes. How do you know about your heat? I means I just being Omega for couple days and I still have litte understanding of it. " Harry was shy.

" Ah yes of course, the first thing you will ask is about heat. " he snickered. Harry blushed.

"Heat usually occurs in about same time every month. First heat usually happens a month or two after the awakening. The body need to adjust with some changes. Like you need to adapt to have a birth carnal, it will grown fully in few weeks, your chest too, you will have ability to breastfeeding. Your hormones need to be adjust too. That's why it took longer from the awakening. First heat will last longer than the regular heat. First heat will last seven to ten days while regular heat will last five days a month. In your case maybe your first heat will take longer than common Omega. You aren't ordinary wizard. You are powerful. Your magic is stronger than most powerful wizards. Your heat maybe will last longer than ten days. The more powerful a wizard or a witch the longer the heat and the chance to get pregnant is higher too. Same goes with Alpha. The more powerful the Alpha the longer their rut will last, the chance to knotting is higher. If my calculations right, you will get your first heat maybe on mid September or early October. "

He tapped Harry's head.

" Do no need to worry. You will know if you get heat. Your body will have a higher temperature, you will hot and sometimes flushing, you will feel lethargic, sleepier, and sometimes have mood swings, your appetite will be bigger with sometimes cravings, you will emit a specific pheromones that make Alpha gone crazy. You will be clingier and seeking attentions to Alpha. It's your omega nature. You will try to impress your Alpha with your beautiful face, your delicate body, you will release pheromones that indicates you are ready to be marked and knotted. Even if your wizard doesn't want the mating call, your omega has own thought. You need to be extra vigilant when in heat. Some Omega who couldn't think rationally will be targeted by some bad Alpha. Sometimes it will lead to rape and sexual harassment. But don't worry I won't let anything happens. Moreover your Alpha will be there for you 24 hours. And when in school, Madam Pomfrey will collect data from your heat cycle. She will give you a reminder for your heat and everything related."

He continued.

"Regular cycle will occur every months. Same with Alpha, they ruts every months too. If you have a mate and have been marking. Your heat and rut cycle will be in the same time. So you can copulate. Headmistress provides rooms for mating activities in hospital wings. If the omega doesn't want to be marked, Hogwarts provides a special room which is soundproof and smellproof so they will not attract Alpha or maybe Beta. Hospital wings also provide heat suppressant and rut suppressant. "

" But suppressant is not good for heat or rut cycle if it consumed regularly. Many healer or medi witch don't recommend suppressant to unmated wizards or witches. Birth control potions can be used a three days before heat cycle until three days after heat for Omega who doesn't want to be pregnant or even Alpha and Beta who don't want to be pregnant also although the chance for them to be pregnant lower than Omega. Hospital wings also provide rooms for Alpha to rut without Omega or partner. "

Harry listening the explanations with full attention. So he would not have heat until September. Plenty time. To be honest, he was afraid. Harry is virgin with no sexual experience. He didn't have friends to talk about this. Their ex friends never talked about something this important. They're too busy to distracted him with their ridiculous drama. Harry often spent his time with his other friends. One of them was Neville. The cute chubby cheeks wizard was the same like Harry. Innocent little virgins. They ever talked about what their other dorm mates doing and both got shy and quiet. Since then he never talked about pervert things with Neville. He couldn't ask Draco too since he is an Alpha even before the second gender revealed. They were so different in that aspect. And Harry was too shy to talked about that kind of things with him. He needed someone neutral to talked to.

His mother seems to understand Harry's situation.

"Do you need help with your sex life son?"

"Ah..uhm.. noo.. ah.. yes?" He lowered his head and answered quietly.

"Are you virgin son?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever release yourself ?"

"Uhm no?"

"How do you deal with your morning wood?"

"Uhm nothing. Just let it cooling down itself. I think. Never thought about that."

"Ever have wet dream?"

"Uhm few times."

"Do you release yourself in the dream?"

"Uhm maybe. I usually wake up with sticky mess inside my pants."

"Never jerk off?"

"Uhm I think never. But I don't know if I do that in my dreams." He almost shrank in his seat. This was too embarrassing.

"Oh Merlin. It's worse than I imagined." Severus sighed.

His son was cute innocent virgin. He needed to assisted Harry when his first heat come. Harry blushed hard at his mother's questions, He knew he is virgin and innocent. He's late bloomer. He knew that. He never joined their dorm mates jerk off party in the dorm. He often run away when their dorm mates started to do pervert things. He never enjoyed the conversation about boobs, V, and sex. He even didn't like to touch himself. He didn't like thinking about sex at all, but maybe sometimes when he dreamed about Draco. He dreamed Draco did steamy stuff with him and next morning his pants was wet and sticky. But except that, he never did anything. He never dreamed about other men or even women. The thought disgusted Harry much. Ew.

Severus wanted to tell him more frankly about sex but he was shy. Been years he got laid. Sighed. It's not time to think about himself. He needed to guide Harry. He swallowed his pride and gave Harry some advice.

"Harry, I will teach you some spell. I know you will get your heat cycle calendar when we reached Hogwarts but I want you learn it in case you are forget. First spell is heat check. You can check if you are in heat or not. Second spell is cleansing spell. Not like usual cleansing spell, this spell is specially to clean your carnal. You need to clean it before copulating. Third spell is protection spell. In case you are forget about your birth control. It will give you 24 hours protection. You need to take your birth control after 24 hours. If not you will get pregnant. Condoms can be used but it's not popular among wizards an witches. We usually use protection spell. And fourth, I will give you camouflage scents potion. It will give you camouflage your scents during suddenly heat whenare in public. But If you are with your mate then you don't need that potion because your scent will be mixed with your Alpha pheromones. In case you aren't with Draco, I want you to take camouflage and supressant potions. And the last. If you are pregnant or expecting, you will know it from your bracelet but I still recommended you to let Madam Pomfrey examine you. Please make sure you remember when and how long your heat will take."

Severus end his lecture about heat cycles with a litte warning.

"And for sex education as in real sex based on my experience. I want to tell you how male wizards copulating." Severus said in shy tone.

He wasn't that expert in bed but at least he knew what he should do.

"Harry, since you are Omega, you are the receiver. I mean you're bottom. Draco will be the one who penetrate you. "He blushed at his own explanation. He stammered in his words.

"I know that Mother, I'm just shy since I am virgin with no knowledge about sex." He said in soft and shy voice. He even didn't have face to teased his mother at his stuttering because he would be the same like his mother if he talked about sex to othe person.

"I couldn't tell you about the detail because I am not the best person who can tell. I'm not good with this stuff but I can give you few books. Read it yourself. The book contained full explanation about when your first heat, regular heat, contraception, pregnancy and lactation. It has content for Alpha too but not details."

**_ Know yourself better. (Male Omega edition) _ **

"And this book will teach you all you need to know. Use it well. You can share it with Draco or you can read it alone."

**_ A Guidance To Pleasure Your Partner. Male x Male edition _ **

Harry was startled when he received the books. Where did he buy this kind of book. He knew his mother bought it for him but he didn't know that his mother prepared this books so early. Was his mother that excited to help him? Wow. He never realized his mother was that kind of wizard. He cuckled at his mother's antic. His own mother was so cute when he acted shy. He left him in rush before he said thank you. Seemed like his mother more embarrassed than him. Smiling, he started to opened the first book. He needed to study about his self. He was clueless about Omega thingy. As the second book, he would read it later when he was alone in his room. He needed to prepared his heart and maybe his gutter too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy reading my story.


	8. Blessings

Draco knocked on Severus's room in one evening. He needed his godfather's assistance. He knocked few times until Severus let him in.

Severus sat in his chair reading some books. Draco walked closer and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Sev, I have something to ask you."

"Sure Draco. What's about?" He closed his book and put it on the desk.

" I want to ask Harry to be my mate. I want us to be official. I hope you are okay with it. " Draco said with little confident. His godfather sometimes bit too intimidating.

"I am okay with it. Thank you for asking my opinion. As your godfather you already have my blessings. As Harry's mother I am bit worried about him but I am glad he is in good hand. Treat him well Draco. I want him to be happy and I think you can give him that. Protect him all cost and never hurt him or I will hex your bollocks. " Severus threatened Draco with smile.

Draco shudered. But he lock his eyes at Severus.

" I promise. I promise to make him happy and never hurt him. But I can't guarantee about the other pain I will cause." He smirks.

" Get your mind out of your gutter!" Severus failed to hide his blushed.

Severus maybe married and had plenty sexual experienced with his late husband but it's been a long time he talked about this embarassing conversation, moreover with Draco. The last time he god laid was 4-5 years ago. He was not sex addict. He enjoyed some pleasure but he limited his activities to no more than a blowjob. He was not ready with serious relathionship. He thought he had someone fated with him although he never met him. Yes him. Since he was young, he wished to be marked by male Alpha. He just didn't have a chance to met the fated Alpha. Even before he remembered his past with James he somehow stayed loyal to his imaginary Alpha. He felt owned by someone but he didn't know who. He often felt guilty when some men made a move on him. He felt like he cheated. So he always refused them if they're asking serious relationship. Truth was he had Alpha. Real Alpha. Not just his imagination. He had mate. He was James's husband. But he was a widow now. He no longer felt owned by him. He was a single mother. A single Omega. He knew James would like him to be happy again. He would allow him to be mated with someone else. Now he could sort of this matter openly. He still thought James was his Alpha but if someone made a move on him, he would consider it. Oh Merlin he sounded desperate. Sighing, he shaked his thought.

He didn't want to talked about sex with these two young lovebird but he has to. He could handle Harry cause he was more innocent than Severus but his godson was different matter. Draco maybe a virgin but he knew how to pleasure himself. He was Lucius son after all. He would teach his son about sex education since Draco young. He would tell his son about pleasure and responsibilities. The Malfoys maybe a bastard but they still kept the old tradition. They would have sex with their choosen partner only. And no casual sex or what youngster called one night stand. Luce seemed bit loosen up about Draco and Harry. He didn't demand them to be married once he knew they're together. He Shaked his head. Severus tried to erase some dirty thought from his mind.

" Sev is it okay if I propose Harry before we back to Hogwarts?

Bewildered " You want to marry Harry that soon?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. Do you want Harry and I have casual relationship? You want me to treat him well so of course I want serious relationship. " Draco said heatedly.

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong. I am not against your decision. I just shocked you want to marry him that soon. I thought you will wait until school end. But I'm glad you're asking. I just happened to have same thoughts. I want you and Harry be official. If marriage is something in your mind already then I won't have constant worry about Harry's safety. I believe you are aware of the situation. Many wizards want to continue their family line and Harry as Omega is the perfect candidate. He is a powerful wizard and as an Omega he is perfect to bear the offspring. I don't want him ended with someone he doesn't like. Now Draco are you serious with this? I believe you are a nice young man. You are a powerful wizard, you already proved you are good leader. You too protect him during the war. I can see you love my son. But marriage and mating is not easy. You want to soul and life bonding with him right? Not just marking him. I suggest you to talk to Harry first. And don't forget to tell your mother or she will chop you alive if you don't include her in your decision. " Severus patted Draco's shoulder. Severus smiled at him. His godson now became a fine gentleman. Finally he could be at ease. His son indeed in good hand.

Parents always wanted the best for their children. Even sometimes they didn't show it or even when they had different opinions, parents would always wanted the best for theid children. Sometimes protected them from behind without notice, sometimes they could be their opponent so their children would stay in line. Severus and The Malfoys were that kind of parents. They respected their children's choise but still guided them and helped them when in needed. Well, being a parent never be easy.

Draco left Severus and looking for his mother. He went to Art room where his mother spent her afternoon, painting. Narcissa was busy with her sketching when Draco knocking the opened door. He let himself came in and sat in the sofa near the easel.

" Is there something you want to talk with me Dragon?" She asked without moved her eyes from her sketching.

"Yes mother. I had a nice talk with Severus about Harry. I asked his blessings to marry Harry. I want to have soul bonding with him. Not just marking him." Draco looks at his mother reaction.

Narcissa paused her hand on air, she looked at Draco with huge smile on her face. She's beaming.

"What a pleasant surprise. Congratulations darling. Do you want to have a grand party or just a simple party? Or do you have any other plan?" She literally squealed.

"Uhm mother, I haven't ask Harry yet. I just ask your permission first. " he felt his cheeks reddened.

"Oh dear you are sweet. Have you prepared the rings? I can throw a simple bonding party where you can marry him. It will be good opportunity to invite our relation to the party and introduce him as your mate. It would be good for publication too so no one will make any mess with you two and us." She rose up from her seating, pacing in the room thinking about the plan.

"But mother, I don't want any publication that will harm Harry and Severus in any way."

"Oh, don't worry. I will handle that. It's time for Xeno to back to his old family. I will owled him later."

She then summoned her private elf.

"Dety, I have outdoor party by the end of August. Draco and Harry will tie a knot. It will be special party. Now, prepare the garden near the steeam, it will be less hot over there. I need flower arrangements, decor arrangements, and guests list. I need bunch of roses, lilies, tulips, baby breath, daisies, hydrangeas, lavender, carnations, yellow blossoms, peony. Every kind of flowers. Tell the florist to make it simple but still look grand and classy. You know my favorite. Tell the head chef to make delicious food. Prepare the finest china. Tell the people from home decor to prepare the venue. And I will give you the guests list after I talk to Lucius. Do not disappoint me. I want the best for my son." Narcissa told the house elf with authority.

Dety, the house elf gave a simply yes madam then disappeared to prepare the banquet.

Draco was stunned with mouth opened wide. He couldn't believe his mother. Now he understood why Severus told him to tell his mother. Not because she would against it or talked some sense to Draco but for this. Narcissa turned into some party geek. Sighed. He suddenly felt his headache coming. His simple proposal wouldn't look good with this grand bonding ceremony.

"Mother, I haven't told Harry about this. I am not sure he will agree and I haven't prepared everything." Draco said in slightly panic tone.

"No worries Dragon. You will just sit and agree with my plans and everything will be sorted out. Okay darling? Now go and find Harry. I believe he will wake up soon." Narcissa shooed him away.

With shaken head he went to his room to meet his soon to be fiancé.

He found Harry still napping in their bedroom. He looked so cute curling holding Draco's pillow. Draco woke him up by peppering him with kisses. Draco snuggled into the crook of Harry's neck. He called Harry with husky voice.

"Darling, wake up. We need to talk."

"Uhm Dray." Harry mumbled with his eyes closed. Not sure whether he's awake or not.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes. It's near for dinner time." Draco continued talked in husky voice.

Harry let out soft sighed, snuggled closer to Draco who laid behind him.

"If you don't wake up I will do something naughty and we will be late for dinner and your mother will be here dragging us downstairs."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He hit his Alpha.

"Don't. I don't want mother be here."

"Then wake up Darling. Go wash your face and I will prepare your clothes."

Harry woke up and climbed down from their bed and walked to the bathroom.

They would have a nice pillow talk about marriage and bonding.

Draco wanted to have a simple bonding ceremony but his mother wanted a grand party just like her favourite. He just need Harry's opinion about the party part. Not about the marriage part. He wouldn't let Harry said no for that part.

*** ***

Harry and Draco were going to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. They will go on Weekend after Draco finished his paperworks. Draco still had to go back and forth from manor to ministry almost everyday. Draco still busy with his international quidditch game event plans. He was more busy than Bagman whom the head of game and sports department. Seemed like Kingsley would replaced Bagman soon. He's useless after all.

Harry missed Draco so bad. He missed their cuddles. He missed Draco's scents. He needs his Alpha. He often wore Draco's clothes so he could be covered in Draco's scents.

Harry wanted to spent the time with Draco. He even played his card. He plead to Draco and act spoiled. He was sulking and refused to face Draco all day. That bad behaviour cost him to sleep on bed alone at night and Draco took sofa in the corner of their room. But after a few whines, strong Omega pheromones released and many pokes on Draco's body, Harry finally got his Alpha back. Draco gave in and climbed up to the bed spooning him. They slept in peace until morning come.

Harry thought Draco was hiding something from him. He tried to talk about this matter to Severus but his mother declined his idea. Narcissa was the same. She told him that Draco was tired and his job needed him a full concentration. Narcissa suggested Harry to take Draco on date. This was one reason they went to Diagon Alley just the two of them. Apart from school supplies, they would go shopping a few muggle formal attire, a more than few formal wizard robes, a full wardrobe with both combinations of muggle and wizard casual clothes. Harry still not fond of wizard robes but he was soon to be half Malfoy so he had to adapt with their traditions. So they compromised. Harry had to wears wizard robes every day except weekend when he allowed to wear muggle clothes. Draco had to follow the deal. He had to wear muggle fashion in the weekend when he had no gala invitation. Then after that they will have a simple lunch in one of muggle restaurants not far from Leaky Cauldron.

Friday came, Harry woke up with happy thoughts. They would go on date. Harry had a smile on his face, he didn't realize the other party was awake and looked at his silly smile. Draco kissed his cheeks, his neck and his lips before he climbed down from bed and heading to the bathroom to had a shower. Harry's left with not only his cheek but his ears were red. The place Draco was kissed felt warms. He could combusted in happiness.

Draco went out from bathroom with only towel on his hips. His hair still wet. Few waters dropping down to his toned chest. Draco still have slim body with a slightly broad shoulders and narrow waist. His hips line was so lickable. His muscles were so fine. Nothing too much. His eight packs looked so good. Harry wanted to rub his body on it. His biceps and triceps had so nice flexs. Harry was safe being hug by that muscle arms. He almost drooling over his Alpha.

Draco was aware of Harry's hungry eyes. He showed off his his fine body and release his pheromone which make Harry whines in needy. They haven't do anything more than hot and steamy snogging. Draco wanted their first time to be memorable. Called him old school. He didn't fuck and then gone. He built a romantic relationship and would make memorable memories with his partner. Even when he courts Harry back then he always tried to make perfect rendezvous for both of them. Draco didn't want to rush his relationship to be too physical. He's indeed wanted to breed him until Harry pregnant with his seeds but he liked to do that with love. They are maybe Alpha and Omega and mating was something normal, but not for Draco. He was looking for a lifetime partner. Marking Harry was something his Alpha needed but marriage and soul life bonding was Draco's dream. He turned his head on Harry.

"Harry love, as much as I want to devour you right now I still have a reasonable restrain not to continue what in your mind. We have a date darling. We need to be in Diagon Alley at nine and now is seven thirty. Please do shower and meet me in dining room no more than fifteen minutes from now or your mother will drag you from here and we have to listen his lecturesfor more than an hour and we will be late for our date. You don't want to be late. do you love? " Draco talk to bewildered Harry with his signature smirk on his lips.

Harry let out squeak sound, he run to the bathroom to have quick shower.

Draco laughed at his antics. His Omega was so adorable. He opened his wardrobe. Choosing their outfits for today's date. Draco wore smart casual robes, decent enough to blended with muggles. Draco then slipped a small velvet box inside his robes. He called Harry that he will be heading to dining room first. Harry shouted a yes back at him from the bathroom.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus already sitting on their seat in the family dining room. Lucius and Severus both buried their head at Daily Prophet while Narcissa is cutting few apples forLucius. Draco greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning father, mother, Severus. Today is a lovely day isn't it?" Draco sat on his father's right.

"Morning Darling. How's the preparation? " Narcissa asked in hushed tone.

"Everything is good mother. Hope my plan is going well. " Draco smiled at his mother.

"Good luck boy"

"Good luck son"

"Good luck Dragon"

They said in same times, Draco cuckled. He was happy. He had a plan to propose Harry. He prayed the proposal will went well.

Not more than fifteen minutes later Harry arrived in the dining room. He pecked Draco's cheek. Greeted the adults and sat beside Draco. The breakfast was end quickly. Lucius had to go to Italy for overnight business trips, Severus will headed to Hogwarts to meet McGonagall, Narcissa will stayed in her arts room to finish her sketching.

They parted away. Draco and Harry flooed to Gringotts to withdraws some galeons and purchased a black muggle card.

They arrived at Gringotts at nine and went to the counter asking for their vaults manager. After their terrible journey to their vaults they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their eighth year books. Seemed like there're few new classes for N.E.W.T, like internship and apprenticeship programs, healer and medi-witch basic healing and medication short course, and private home economics short course for Omega, Beta, and Alpha. And physical sport like archery, fencing, kendo, judo, boxing, martial combat, and few more sports for Alpha and Beta.

They purchased everything including new extra books for their courses. They went to apothecary to bought potions ingredients plusSeverus's orders. They then went to The Magical Menagerie to buy new familiar. Harry wanted to have snakes and Draco wanted a crup. They came inside the shop which full of magical creatures.

They strolled around trying to find the best familiar.

Far inside Harry heard loud hissing come from inside a glass tank. Harry moved closer and hiss back to it. A black tiny snake just hatched. This baby seemed hungry and Harry cooed by its cuteness. Draco could only smile fondly at his Omega. Not far from the hatchling snake Draco heard a low growls, he looked at the sound and found a cat with furs as black as night'sky, a black gleam eyes and long nine tails. Draco was captivated by its beauty. He growled back at the cat like he understands its language. The cat mewl at him and its tails stood proud. Draco automatically opened its cage and scoop the black furs ball onto his chest. They've found their familiars. Draco and Harry went to the counter to pay for their familiars.

The shop keeper was shocked. How can two young boys choose the most dangerous familiar. The hatchling snake was not just a snake. It's a baby basilisks. And the cat was not a kneazle or wampus. It's Fabblehaven.

Draco didn't say any words. He just looked at the shop keeper with his intimidating gesture and the shop keeper who was a Beta could only number him the prices. Draco paid 720 galeons for both cat and basilisk, additional price 70 galeons for their this and that.

They shrank everything but let their familiars stayed with them in their miniature forms. They then apparated to the apparation spot near the muggle french restaurant, Exquis.


	9. Titanium Ring

Draco and Harry arrived at Exquis restaurant at one pm. Draco gave the host his name and they were led into a semi private area. They sat in the corner and looked at the menu. While Draco was choosing the menu, Harry looking around enjoying the view. The place was stunning. It was semi contemporary dining hall. The decor was chic and cozy with beautiful flowers arrangement around the tables. Harry could feel the nice ambiance. He smiled at Draco and muttered soft thank you. Draco had a nice taste. He liked this restaurant. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles. Harry blushed at Draco's actions. Draco wasn't this bold in the past. Harry liked this new side of Draco. They were looking at each other fondly. Draco wanted to talked about their bonding when the food was served. They paused their conversation and started to eat. They would continue the conversation later. They were hungry and started to enjoy the food. The food was delicious. Harry liked his Braised Turbot. And the Truffled Macaroni and Cheese was superb. Harry was happy with his date. Draco spoiled him so much. He knew what Harry's like. 

After the satisfying lunch, Draco once again grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. He finally could talked without interruption.

"Harry, Love. This hands are beautiful. I want to hold this hand forever. I want to be the only one who can hold your hands like this. I want to tie invincible rope so we will always hand in hand. Your hand fit perfectly with my hand. Love, I want to be by your side, to help you, to love you, to cherish you, to aid you, to reassure you, to be your pillar, to be your back, to be your armor, to be the only one whom you love, to be your everything. Meeting you is the best day of my life. To be with you is the best choise I've made. I can't imagine my life without you. Harrison James Prince-Potter be my lifetime mate." Draco slipped a beautiful ring on Harry's finger and then kissed both the ring and Harry's hand. 

"I won't ask you a yes and no question which I already know the answer and I expect only yes answer so why bother with cheesy question. Draco grinned. "You can't take it back Love." He added.

Harry who was stunned when Draco slipped the ring on his finger now blushed hard. His face and neck felt hot. Draco was wicked. He's very smooth with his words. He looked at his hand which now looked more lovely with elegant ring on his finger. He observed his ring. The ring was so beautiful. Simple black and silver band with full diamond inside and outside. There's a tiny initial on it. D&H. He loved the ring. The simplicity made it more stunning. He didn't fancy something flashy and showy. The band was made of titanium, The diamonds were small but it's perfect. He didn't know how much it cost but he knew it must be hella expensive. He loved it. Really loved it. He was delighted with Draco's choise. He looked at Draco with so much love in his eyes. He then kissed Draco on lips.

"Draco, Love, thank you. This is so beautiful. I love is so much. I didn't expect you to propose me today." He added.  
"Oh Merlin, our parents already know about this don't they. That's why they arranged this date for us." He half glared at Draco. Draco winked at him.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy. I can die in happiness. My heart almost combust by the warm feeling inside my heart. You are so perfect Love. This proposal is so perfect. I wouldn't take no for answers too. I will always say yes to you Darling. Oh Draco, you are so perfect for me. Have I told you how much I love you? I love you too much, I love you more than anything, I love you to infinity. " 

Harry sat on Draco's lap peppering him with kisses. Draco was grinned happily. His proposal went great. Harry now officially his. Life was wonderful. He deepened the kisses until Draco's length decided to wake up and poked Harry's thighs. They blushed and Harry climbed down from Draco's lap back to his own chair and hide his head on his hands. They needed to stop before everything became uncontrollable. They're in public for Merlin's sake. After a few awkward moments and few gulps of wine, Draco and Harry left the restaurant heading to Fabio, high quality Sewing and Alterations. The luxury and private tailoring. The shop manager already waiting for them. He led them to a spacious room with tufted round sectional sofa in the center of the room. Full length mirrors all around the rooms. A mahogany desk beside the door with a large screen on it. Draco sat on the sofa and said to the manager to measure Harry first before him. The shop manager skillfully did his job fast and neat. Draco then chose the materials and models for both of them. They decided to have few formal, semi formal and casual suits. He paid them and told them to send the clothes to wiltshire. Malfoy manor surprisingly have muggle P.O. Box. Draco said it's for their muggle business relations. They didn't go to any muggle shop to get their casual clothes. Draco refused to wear sweatpants or something too muggles. Harry respecting Draco's opinion and agreed with his decision. So their muggle clothes would be all from Fabio. Actually he didn't like to wear muggle suit, they're too formal for Harry taste but he already said to himself that he would agree with Draco choices. 

Harry and Draco then went back to Diagon alley to get their robes on Twillfit and Tatting's.   
Harry and Draco needed five sets formal robes, four sets semi formal robes, five sets casual robes, in green, blue, grey, black, deep red and burgundy colors. They didn't wait for the robes to be ready. They would send it to Malfoy Manor. They then bought shoes, undies and everything. When Harry protests on Draco's excessive shopping, Draco shushed him with a peck on the lips. 

"Please let me spoil you Love, I want you to wear the best. I want give you the best of everything. Everyone should look at you with admiration. You are beautiful. The most precious Omega. Why not make it more stunning with nice clothes. Wearing nice clothes will make you more presentable, people will respect you in good way without feeling too intimidated or feeling disdain because your choise of wardrobe. You won't like to offend some people with your under dressing, don't you Love? We have etiquette and manners we need to follow. And wearing smart attire is the start. We have to look presentable not for showing off but for ourselves. Clothes maybe sounds casual and superficial for some people but not for us. Even some muggles love to dress themselves in good way. Muggles have their own unspoken rules don't they Love? Like your past. How people looked down at you just because you wore hand me down clothes. Same with wizards. Clothes never superficial thing for us. There's a dress code for special occasions. So we need to be ready anytime with our smart looks. Many people think clothes only a cover for their body but why not wear clothes that fit us and upgrade our look? Now Love, be a babe and let me dressing you as well as me, so we can be the most attractive pair in the wizarding world. Malfoy always wear the best, I don't take no as an answer." Draco winks. He kissed Harry's temples.

Harry nods in agreement. Draco had good points. He remembered his past. How people looked down of him because of his ragged clothes. How people felt intimidated by him because Dursley told their neighbors about his odd behavior. He used to not care about all of that. He was ignorant boy who didn't fit in any level. Pureblood looked down at him because he had no manners, half blood looked down at him because his lack of sense, mud blood looked down at him because he had powers and money but he never used it. They thought he was being fake. 

He promised to submit himself to Draco. Means he had to study their traditions, study etiquette and manner. Harry wanted to be a good Omega who can stand equal with Draco. He wanted Draco to be proud of him. He didn't want to be his old self. Draco looked regal and graceful. He wanted to be like him. Regal. Not that Draco didn't want him. Draco accepted all his flaws since long time ago. He never scolded him, nor disgusted at his ragged clothes, and never get angry at his unmannered behavior. He just let Harry be Harry. He's now half Malfoy. He would be like a Malfoy. A regal Pureblood who gain respect from not only in Britain but all over the world too. Harry didn't want to make Malfoys embarrassed with his behavior. Harry promised to be a new and better Harry. A smart, delicate and well mannered Omega. He wanted his offspring to be proud of him when they're adults.

"Draco, Love, thank you. You're too spoiling me. Anyway dear, will you teach me about traditions and etiquette? I want to learn more about Malfoy's traditions and common pureblood etiquette. I am a pureblood too. I have Potter, Black, and Prince bloods in my veins. I want to be a proper wizard who can understand their history and traditions." He looked at Draco with determination. 

Draco pull him into his embrace.   
"Sweetheart, why you're so lovely. I want to snog you senseless here and now but we are in public. We need to maintain our manner and not display any inappropriate public affection. I will satisfy my need with few kisses for now. We will continue our activities later. Don't make it harder for me to not jump over you now." Draco mumbled in his husky voice on Harry's ear that made him shivered. Harry squealed when Draco nipped his ear and kissed his gland. He then released Harry from his embrace. 

"Let's go Love. Let's go back home. We have some unfinished matter." He kissed Harry long and hard almost make Harry lost his balance. 

After a bit heated snogging in the dark alley beside Everyone's Knitting, an old store sell knitting and yarn materials. They walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to have ice creams and calmed down their needed before they went back home. 

They sat outside the store. They liked to enjoy evening breeze. Harry had Chocolate and Raspberry flavours, Draco had Apple Crumble with chocolate chips. They ate their ice cream leisurely. The best way to enjoy warm August weather was with ice creams. 

They enjoyed their date and talked anything in their mind when a male voice called Harry's name. Harry looks at the source of the voice and he almost knocked his cup down.

"Moony?!" His moony. His godfather.

"Moony?! A rather loud voice came out from Harry's mouth. Draco gasped at Remus. They couldn't believe their eyes. Moony or Remus Lupin, a tall lanky man with chestnut brown hair, few scars on his face make him rougher than he should be, stood there few feet in front of them with mouth wide open. He walked closer in flash and pulled Harry into his hug.

"Harry, I miss you cub. I miss you so much. I am sorry for not being good godfather to you." Remus's voice was shaken.   
"Moony, I can't breathe." 

"Sorry cub. How have you been? How are you? Where are you staying at now? Are you okay cub?" He looked at Harry with worry expression on his face.  
"I am okay Moony." Harry said softly.  
"Where were you for these past months. I asked order but they didn't know where you are. I asked Weasley and they said you never stepped on their house since third year. What happened Harry? Why are you here with him and why you didn't come to the Burrow? What happened between you and Ron and Hermione?" Remus bombarded him with un-answered questions. 

Draco cleared his throat, He talked to Remus while snatching Harry from this man's hug.

"I believe we can continue our conversation far from too sensitive ears and hungry eyes. Tsk. What a degrading people. "He glared at his surroundings. They made a little scene and many people look at their side and some even stop and gather around to watch. 

Draco dragged Harry and Remus Florean's store room. The shop owner kindly lent them his store room so they could talk privately.

Draco then casted silencing and then he introduced himself to Remus.  
"Mister Remus Lupin, my name is Draco Malfoy. I know we've met in Hogwarts but I haven't introduced myself properly." He talked in Pureblood gentleman manner and offered Remus a hand shake.

Remus closed the hand. 

"Mr. Malfoy, yes we've met when I teached you Defense in your third years. Now can you answer my questions? And why Harry is with you?" 

"I will answer your questions but not here. Let's talk in more relaxed times. I invite you to come to Malfoy Manor. I will expect your presence at ten am tomorrow. And for the start. Harry is my fiancé. He lives with me and our parents. That's all the answers I can give you now. Tomorrow you will get more information but before you go to Malfoy Manor, I suggest you to go to Gringotts and meet Gornnuk. He is my vaults manager. Give this notes to him and he will know what he's going to do. I ask you to be open minded and don't do anything reckless. Don't ask any questions. Just do what I ask and I promise I will explain everything tomorrow in manor." 

Draco conjured a blank parchment and a quill with ink. He wrote something in the parchment then gave Remus a sealed notes with Malfoy special ribbons to tied the notes. 

"Now we're parting. Harry and I will be back to manor and you will go to Gringotts. Do not tell anyone about our meeting. Do not open the seal before you meet Gornnuk. I believe you are smart enough to not do something childish and trying to hex me and kidnap Harry from my side. Just apparate in front of manor and my house elf will lead you inside. I do not trust you enough to lift my wards for you. We have so many things we will discuss if you are open minded and allows us to understand you better. If you late more than ten minutes tomorrow then I will think you won't come and decide to refuse to my offering and be on our other side but it's okay. We won't force you. I just will make you forget about our conversation. I won't risk everything I have. Call me evil and cruel, I don't care. I just want to protect my families." He talked in cold and firm tone.

Lupin gulped at the authority this young man have. He was Alpha but this young Alpha was stronger than him. He could only nods in agreement. Draco nodded back.

"Good evening Mr. Lupin."

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Good evening Harry." Said Lupin.

"Bye Moony, see you tomorrow. Trust me and do what Draco ask you. Please. For me. You will get your answers tomorrow. I promise." He waved at his former teacher.

"I will Harry. Don't worry."

The both parties were gone to their next destination. Draco and Harry apparated back to the manor after lifted the spell from the back store and Remus Lupin walked towards Gringotts. He wanted to know what young Malfoy means. His wolf side told him something important happened and he's too curious about it. He couldn't let this uneasy feeling off.  
He run and arrived at Gringotts in few minutes. Remus looked inside and found an empty counter and asked the goblin. 

"I want to meet Gornnuk, young Malfoy give me his notes. " Remus showed his notes to the goblin. The Malfoy's special ribbon can be seen. He then nodded and turn his gaze to the young goblin. The young goblin led Remus to went inside with him. They walked in silence, after few minutes they arrived at Gornnuk office. The young goblin knocked the room twice and when he received an answer from inside, he asked Remus to go inside before he left.

Gornnuk was busy with papers behind his desk, he looked at Remus and made a gesture for Remus to sat in front of him. Remus sat and showed him Draco's note. Gornnuk opened the note, read it carefully and then open the drawer and pulled out a blank parchment and a gold dagger. He then explained the note to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, My name is Gornnuk, Mr. Malfoy's vaults manager. I have been instructed to assist you to do blood test. I need you to drop three drops of your blood on this parchment. I will explain more after you done." He told Remus while show him the dagger. He was hesitant but his wolf side reassuring him that this test so important. He warned him not to act recklessly. His wolf usually knew the best for Remus. So Remus without second thought slashed his finger and dropped three drops of his blood on the parchment. The parchment buzzed quietly and now it fulled with words. Gornnuk read and showed them to Remus.   
" I hope you can read it with calm and civil. I do not want any unnecessary action and no wild magic. I've had enough." Gornnuk showed him the parchment and waiting for his response.


	10. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin was a wizard who lost his family when he was biten by werewolf when he's five years old and gradually devoted himself into the Dumbledore's legacy since he joined Order of Phoenix after he graduated could only looked in agony at the parchment he received from Gornnuk. The family he thought he had was betrayed him. The man he thought he could trust did something more cruel than the Dark Lord. He couldn't believe that his so called friends and mentors actually darker than dark wizards. He was furious. His body shaking in anger, almost lost his mind and let Moony took the control. He was outraged, devastated, and miserable. He let out low pitch whined voice like he's in pain. He felt like something inside him broken in pieces. It's like more anguished than when he lost Sirius.

Remus was sobbing quietly. He almost never cried, not since Sirius death. This betrayal was so deep. He felt his heart being stabbed million times. His face were so white and pale like a mortal being sucked dry by a vampire. He was so hurt. He clenched his body tighter trying to kept it whole. Remus was a delicate and softhearted person. He never used violence. Even his wolf side was kind and warm. Almost like normal human in full moon. He couldn't believe he trusted them with all his heart. If they weren't trust that man, mayhe he and Sirius could be together, and maybe his friends would still alive. Harry would still have his parents too.

Harry. Was that the reason he's with Malfoy? Did Harry trust Malfoy that much? Could Malfoy be trusted? Could the invitation from Malfoy means he's a good wizard and knew the truth? Could it be that Harry and the young Malfoy together? Maybe. Maybe he should go there tomorrow. Maybe he could trust them. Maybe he could have the answer and maybe he could have revenge. Maybe he could make them paid what they've done to his true family. Maybe. He just need to wait until he met Malfoys and maybe they could helped him. Maybe.

Maybe he could have new start and the first thing was accepting his fate. Believed in this parchment.

**Birth Certificate**

**Name : Remus John Lupin**

**Date of Birth : 10 March, 1960**

**Father : Lyall Jonah Lupin (deceased)**

**Mother : Hope Anne Lupin nee Johnson (deceased)**

**Creature (s) : werewolf**

**Secondary Gender : Alpha**

**Mate (s) : Sirius Black (deceased) bond broken by death.**

**Vaults :**

**Lupin vaults : 678.990 Galeons**

**Johnson vaults: 267.268 Galeons**

**Black vaults : 67.655.087 Galeons**

**Potter vaults : 89.889.097 Galeons**

**Properties :**

**Potter cabin in Devon**

**Black Manor (closed until new heirs / lords claimed theirs)**

**Lupin House in Winchester**

**Lordship/ Heirship :**

**Lord Lupin**

**Heirs Johnson**

**Heirs Black by will**

**Honorary heirs Potter by adoption**

**Blocks, Chams, and Compulsion :**

**\- Oblivion compulsion casted by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken**

**\- mild imperius charm casted by Albus Dumbledore 60% broken**

**\- loyalty charms and compulsions keyed to Order of Phoenix, The Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore, cast by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken**

**\- mate bond block, cast by Albus Dumbledore 70%**

**\- altered appearance cast by Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Molly Weasley 50% broken**

**\- creature transformations block cast by Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody 40% broken**

**\- Alpha dominance block cast by Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley 60% broken**

**\- marriage contract keyed to Ariana Jones (annulled by mate bond with Sirius Black) illegally signed by Hestia Jones, Lily Evans, and Albus Dumbledor**

**\- few potion residues (too hard to be identified)**

"Didn't you receive your inheritance when you're eighteen?" Asked Gornnuk.

"Yes. I did. But that time was full moon and I couldn't go anywhere so Dumbledore was the one who came to Gringotts for me. He got the Lupin vault's key and gave it to me without saying anything more." Remus answered in low voice. He had money, much money and Dumbledore only gave him a few galeons. He could live nice and enjoy his fortune without worry. He had to live in wood and ate raw foods because he had no money to had a proper meal. He gripped his arm seat tight made his knuckles became white and pale.

"That's weird but okay. We will settle that matter after you get your fortunes. And you still have will's letters from Sirius Black and James Potter. I don't know why no one send you invitation to hearing will in Gringotts but that's okay. The will still valid. I recommend you to read that after you removed all the blocks and compulsions and claim your lordship / heirship. I will take a look at your vault. I will see who gave you that key. And I will find you a vault manager. Maybe Griphawk can be your vaults manager. I will notice him later. I will give you fifteen minutes to compose yourself." Gornnuk began to rose to let him had few minutes to calmed him down.

"No need. I want to finish this as fast as you can. I want all the blocks removed and I will claimed my Lordship and Heirship except Black. I need to talk to the new Lord of Black. I don't want that house. Too many bad memories in there." He shaked his head. He wanted to removed the burden quickly.

"Please take care of my vaults. You can give the business to my new manager. Do as you feel fit. I believe in your judgment. For them who steal my money from my "vault" please punish them according to your law. He said with low growled. His wolf side hard to control. He thought Order of Phoenix was angels and good wizards who only did what light wizard often did.

"Now where the place for cleansing rituals? I want it to be removed soon. What about my wolf side? Asked Remus.

"Follow me. I will show you the place. And as for your wolf side, we will let him take control of your body to make the rituals easier." Gornnuk explained that to him, asked him to be relax and clear his mind.

Gornnuk didn't waste his time. He led Remus to the Cleansing room. The goblins instructed Remus to lay on his back in the centre. They chanted some foreign language Remus couldn't catch. Gornnuk pour a potion on his head. And the cleansing ritual continued. The method was different with what they did to Harry and the others since Remus was a werewolf. They needed to awaken his wolf side so Moony was taking control. Moony was stronger and together they started the ritual.

**** ****

Remus John Lupin. The Alpha werewolf who his mate was killed by he thought a dark wizard on the second battle in Ministry of Magic three years ago now awoken in the healing chamber after the exhausted rituals. He was sleeping in there for few hours. He woke up and walked out to find Gornnuk. He claimed his Lupin Lordship and finished some any matter. He left Gringotts and spent the night at Leaky Cauldron.

He sat in his room with a fire whiskey in his hands after a quick dinner downstairs. He told Tom the tavern keeper to said no words to anyone that he stayed there. He closed his door and locked it with few privacy spell.

He looked at the night sky with empty eyes, he's lost in his wandering thoughts. He sipped his fire whiskey slowly. He's thinking about his life and his loved one.

Sirius, his mate, was killed. Although Sirius not his lifemate bond but he was his lover. He loved him and sometimes he missed his lover. The bond was now broken. He now lived alone without a mate. He could be with Sirius if they weren't be betrayed by Order of Phoenix. He and Sirius would stay together and maybe with Harry if that scumbs didn't wreck his life.

He sipped his drinks again, he tried to be sober but his mind hit him with his past memories. He remembered his school life, James, Sirius, Peter, and Severus. Ah Severus, that man. Remus shaked his mind trying to remembered his Hogwart time. The most happiest time in his life. His seven years of happiness.

_*flashback*_

_Remus met James and Sirius at their first year when James invaded his compartment. It was the first time he ride Hogwarts Express. He was a tiny and timid boy with fur problem. He was reading his book when suddenly a wild hair bespectacled boy opened his compartment and asked him to sit with him. He could only nod at the bespectacled boy who already settled himself in front of him. He introduced himself as James Potter. He asked Remus his name and asked him random things like did he watch or play quidditch, did he got a familiar, what house will he choose and so on. James seemly didn't stop chatting any moment. Remus could only sat there listening his rambling. He smiled at James. This boy was the first boy who didn't afraid of him or treated him different. He shaked his head. He didn't know his fur problems. Maybe he would hate him if he knew he's a werewolf. Remus sighed sadly. He lowered his head. He looked back at his book and stayed silent. He didn't notice the door was opened by two boys. One had wavy hair, handsome face and arrogant eyes. His body language screamed don't you dare to touch me. The other boy was tiny and shy. The wavy hair boy asked James if they could sit with them. James signed them to sit and closed the door. Remus startled when James tapped his shoulder. He looked at James and James introduced the two boys to him. The wavy haired boy was Sirius Black. One of the royal pureblood. The other was Peter Pettigrew._

_The four form a friendship since in the train. They knew Remus's secret on their second year when James accidentally saw him sneaked out to Forbidden Forest during full moon. He followed Remus to the Forest and saw his transformations. He scolded Remus next morning when he showed up at lunch. James scolded him for not telling him and mad at him for not trusted him enough to share his secret. Remus had meltdown and told him about his fur problems. James told him he could trust him and would covered him at school off his absence during full moon._

_They had up and down friendship especially Remus and Sirius. Remus fell for Sirius since their fifth year of Hogwarts. Being an Alpha even before his secondary gender revealed had an advantage and disadvantage for him. He could choose his mate younger than everyone else. But he had to hide his feeling so his chosen mate wouldn't scared of him and avoided him._

_James didn't know his feeling to Sirius though he sensed their closeness. He never told Sirius too. He thought he would wait until Sirius noticed him. But he was wrong. Sirius was prick. He was big player. He played both side. Almost every night he had different bed warmers. Remus was so disappointed with his love life but he didn't loose hope. He thought he will have a chance later when Sirius received his second gender. He couldn't ruin his friendship because his unrequited love. Remus was an introvert, he couldn't express himself better. He couldn't show him that he loved Sirius. He couldn't flirt, he preferred to hide his feelings and just satisfied to be Sirius's best friend._

_When he was jealous and disappointed with Sirius's free life, he often to run away, avoiding his friends especially Sirius. He spent his time in Library. His friends knew Remus was a bookworm, he liked to spent his time alone there so his friends could respect his alone timd. But sometimes he's not alone. There's another one who liked Library as much as him. Severus Snape was in Library every day and sometimes Lily Evans joined Severus. The three sometimes changed greetings and had a little chat with Evan who dominated the conversations. That's when he knew that the witch was in love with James, or he should called it almost like obsession. She always flirted and followed James everywhere but James never gave her a glance. She ever gave James so bold confession but she was rejected. James was too full of himself. He and Sirius never caring about anyone but us._

_James was not a sweet and nice person. He's a prick. Like typical spoiled kid. He's a bully. He and Sirius were troublemaker. He liked to bully the one and only victim since year one. Severus Snape. James favourite victim. He liked to called his bullying thing "Snivellus hunting" the Slytherin skinny and greasy boy. He was in their year. He was Lily's friend before they drifted away their friendship in fourth year. Everyday James would bully him. He would stand beside the alcove and casted a simple spell on Severus. Poor young lad always being pranked. Remus thought James maybe like Severus. He liked when Severus angry and hex him back. But that's so so rare._

_Severus usually would only let James passed and never gave him any attention. Severus would only sighed and walked back to the dungeon or spent the day inside Library. The skinny boy spent his day in the library until madam Prince, his third aunt kicked him out every night._

_The routine bullying happened almost everyday and no one ever stand for Severus. They thought Severus could handle James pretty well but he chose not too. Severus chose to ignore James. The "Snivellus Hunting" last until their seventh year. James finally stopped taunting the poor Severus._

_That day, last day of their N.E.W.T test, everyone seem to be in better mood. James and Sirius walked to Black Lake. Remus and Peter already sat there under the tree. James happened to bump into Severus. The books on Severus hands fell. Severus mumbled sorry in soft voice. Severus fully stop responding James's bullying since last year. He promised to himself not to take the bait. He grown something to his bully. Not good. He knew James was only saw him because he looked pitiful. James was out of his league. The bespectacled young man became more handsome and more attractive. Severus needed to maintain his distance or he would be burned to be ashes by his hotness. Severus sighed and bend his body to picked the books up and James just stood there watching Severus from behind. What a nice view he thought in his mind._

_Sirius tried to taunt Severus but James stop him. Severus walked to the dungeon with his head hung low. A faint blushed appear on his pale cheeks. James blinked several times before Sirius hit his arms sobering him up._

_Remus was frozen. He watched the scene from front row and he realized James didn't taunt Severus like he used to be. He even had a faint blushed on his neck and he noticed his soft gaze followed Severus's back._

_Sirius was shocked. He couldn't believe his best friend stopping him to hex Snivellus._

_Peter was agitated. Well Peter always nervous and agitated. Nothing new. The four young wizards seemed still in frozen mode until Lily Evans called James and asked him to go on date which James surprisingly agree to go with her. Remus asked him why. James reply with shrugged. Sirius being an annoying man he was, sulking at James and put his head on Remus's lap._

_"Moony, why James stopping me to hex Snivellus. You know I need my daily entertainment Moony." This young heir of Black House always acted spoiled when he's with Remus._

_" I don't know Pads. I hope I could give you an answer. James is acting weird today. First he didn't say any word to Severus, no snarky comments, no hexes, no taunt, nothing, he even stop you to bully Severus, and I'm grateful to be honest. He need to stop bullying Severus. Second, he agreed to have a date with Lily which is never happened before." Remus said in confusion._

_"Seems like he is being imperious by Evans." Added Peter._

_"Peter, that spell is illegal. Maybe he wants to try to date Lily? That girl is head over heels in James for five years. It's time for James to make it clear. " stated Remus._

_"Oh I don't know Rem. I agree with Wormtail. Evans is smart and cunning and I still amazed why she's not sort into Slytherins. Did you remember when we were in the train back to Hogwarts in our sixth year where she yelled at Snivellus for trying to snatch James from her and she broke their weird friendship? That girl definitely barmy. How can Snivellus snatch James. He doesn't like James, does he? And James would never date that greasy snake. Ew. But really why was James agree going on date with her? He never shows any interest in her or any girl in general. " Sirius made smart points._

_James who still in dazed sat down crossed legs beside Peter. He looked at Black Lake with his unfocused eyes._

_"James, why are you agree going with Evans? Don't you said you don't like her? Are trying to do something stupid before graduated?" Sirius being insensitive man asking James without filters._

_Remus sighed, Peter sighed, and even James sighed too._

_"I promised Pads, if you being insensitive prick again, I will hex your bollocks off." Threatened James. Sirius only grinned. James could never have a heart to hex him. He's too soft._

_James been contemplating how to told his friends about his problem. After a few silence moments, He looked at Remus and asked him questions._

_"Remus, I need your advice." James said in cracked voice._

_"I am here. Go on." Remus gave James reassuring smile. It's rare for James to asked him with that unreadable expression on his face._

_"Did you ever fall in love? James averted his gaze and looked at the Black Lake again._

_The three of them frozen. Sirius choked on his own saliva, Peter almost pissed himself and Remus looked at him like a gold fish bathing in the sun with his mouth opened and closed few times. James groaned and buried his head between his legs._

_"I thought I did." Remus gulped and replied with small voice._

_"How? Who? When?" James, Sirius, and Peter asked in the same time._

_Now it's time for Remus to groaned._

_"What happened Prongs? Did you find someone? " asked Remus._

_"I think yes but I am not sure. "_

_"Is that the real reason why you agree to go out with Lily?" Bulls eye._

_"Yes. I think I need to sort of my feelings. I'm not sure Moony. I am afraid to acknowledge my feelings too. This is new for me." James told him in frustration. Then he continued._

_"You are an Alpha and I am too. And Sirius too but he is a dick so you are the one who can tell me and I can't ask Peter since he's beta and have different characters. Can you tell how to deal with mate thingy? I know some from the books I read but I need your life experience."_

_"What do you want to know? I can't answer who I like. But I can answer your other questions." Remus tapped his honorary brother's head which still buried between his legs._

_"How you choose your mate?" He asked tentatively._

_"James, you need to tell us the truth. I know you have something you are hiding from us. Now tell us or I will put a veritaserum in your drink." Sirius rose from Remus's lap and sat with his wand pointed on James._

_"Promise me you won't mad." James pleaded._

_"Promise."_

_"Promise."_

_"Promise."_

_After he heard this from his friends, he continued._

_" there's someone who start making me weird in good way. That person smell so delicious. Like a sweet orange and vanilla. That person smell almost make me crazy. I tried to avoid that person all cost but I can't. I want to mark them and make that person mine. I almost got rut whenever I saw that person and smell that delicious and fragrant scents on that person." James raked his head and made his wild hair more untamed._

_Remuse sense something important. How his friend avoid using her or him means he didn't want them knew about that person gender. Maybe he was like him._

_"Prongs, may I ask you something? If you aren't comfortable you can ignore it. But believe me, I won't judge you and will never leave you. You are my brother and I will accept you for whoever you are."_

_James gulped and nodded._

_"Is that person someone we know? And should I call that person as he?" Asked Remus quietly. He noticed how James's eyes widened and he bited his lips. James looked pale. Sirius gawked at them, and Petter wetting himself._

_"Uhm. Yes. And Yes."_

_"Who?"_

_"Promised me you won't be angry. Promised me you are okay with this. I want to tell you so bad but I'm afraid of your reactions. This is so frustrating."_

_Remus nodded and gave him reassuring smile. Sirius was still gawking at them. Petter finally fainted._

_"Uhm. It's Sni.. Sniv. Snivellus. Oh no no. It's Severus." James stood quickly and almost run from them, hiding himself somewhere else but Remus casted a binding spell._

_"If you want to hide, I will hang you upside down and let the school see your boxer. But if you won't try to run away, I will lifted this spell. Nod if you agree." Remus snarled at him. He looked angry. James nodded and Remus unbinding him._

_"Sit down." Remus signed James to sit beside him. "I am okay with this and I won't judge you. You are free to like anyone. Man / woman / both. Including Severus. Severus is decent bloke. He is smart, good looking, and after he comes into Omega as his second gender, he become more attractive. I give you my blessing to court Severus. I am proud of you. But I don't like your way to sort of your feeling. Don't play with fire or you'll get burn. Tell Lily you don't like her and tell her you already have a chosen mate but don't tell her who. It's not her business. Don't let her hanging too. You should tell her from the start. No false hope. And don't ever hurt Severus. Or I'll make sure you would taste my wrath. I care for him. Don't ever disappointed me Prongs. Severus was a deary person and I don't want him to be hurt by you. I could stand your bullying since you never really want to hurt him but this, this feeling is not foryou to play. Could you do that James?" James nodded few times. Remus was scary when he's angry. Remus then kicked Sirius and glare at him._

_"Ah yes okay. It's up to you Prongs. Whatever." Sirius gave him an awkward smile._

_"And I believe Peter will be agree with us." He added looked at the fainted Peter._

_*flashback end*_

Remus closed his eyes. How could he forget about James and Severus's love. How could he never question him why he was with Lily and not Severus. Maybe there's a story between them. Maybe James was like him, being manipulated by Dumbledore too. Maybe. Maybe he could asked the Malfoy tomorrow and if he was lucky he could asked apologise to Severus. He believed he's there too.

He finished his drinking and went to bed. He needed to cleared his mind and prepared for the worst tomorrow. He turned off the light and drifted off into sleep.


	11. Naivety

Remus Lupin woken up with massive hangover. He spent his night drinking to numbing his feeling. He never used to drink more than few glass. But last night was exceptional. He needed to drink to forget everything. He was betrayed by someone he trusted. He respected that man for giving him jobs when no one wanted him. He thought he was like an angel but apparently he's grim reaper. He wanted people owe him a favour or two so he could collect the favours back. He made people blinded by his kindness, he acted like a saint who could give everyone safety and if he needed their blood he could collect it without difficulty. They would give him their everything as the payment for his kindness before. The old coot was evil. He manipulated his victim into false comfort. He would trap his victims but won't kill them but let them dying slowly for him in the named of "for greater good." They would gladly sacrifice their own life for this old coot.

Sighing, Remus climbed down off his bed, searching a hangover potions to ease his headache. Remus took a shower after drank his potions. He chose to wear his nicest clothes. The Malfoy maybe dark wizards who supported Pureblood Supremacy, but they still respectable family who still holding their traditions. Remus maybe a pureblood but his family lost his respect when he was beaten by werewolf. Not because the creature itself but because his father did something unacceptable by the pureblood society. He hoped the Malfoy wouldn't care about his past though he knew Lucius still an upright person.

Remus fire-called Tom from his room and told him to brought him a set of breakfast to his room. He still had things to do and he didn't want to risk meeting anyone downstairs.

Remus ate his breakfast quickly. He felt hungry despite he ate a lot at dinner. He sat and sipped his coffee and looked at the view outside from his window. He needed to read James and Sirius's will. He took the letter from the drawer and carefully opened his letter. He read James's letter first.

**This is James Potter speaking. If you read my letter means I am already dead. It's okay. I'm** **aware of my death by the time Dumbledore asked me to hide in Godric Hollow.**

**This is my will. Not about fortune but about the truth that I will reveal to the world. This letter is for you Remus, my brother. Hear me up.**

Remus almost burst into his tears when James called him brother.

**No no no don't ever cry in front of me even if this just my will.**

Remus cuckled at his honorary brother. He continued listening James's will.

**Remy, I left my share for you. I gave you something. Please do check it on Gringotts. I won't tell you or you'll nag at me. That's just a small gratitude to you from me.**

**Remy, I know you are a nice person. Help me to take care of Harry. He's my light. My one and only heir. My everything. I want you to help him to know his truth. Tell him about me, about us and about Sev. I want you to take care of him in case Severus not around. I won't give him to Sirius. He is maybe Harry's godfather as well as you but we both know how he behave. I won't let Harry become a prick like him. You are my only hope after I'm gone. Please Rem.**

Remus nodded in agreement as if he could see James and talk to him in person. He continued.

**Before you asked why I said in case Severus not around and not Lily Evans because this is the truth. I'm telling you the truth. This is a secret I'm embarrassed to shared. I was naive and stupid. I was manipulated by Dumbledore.**

**The truth is I am married to Severus Snape or I should call him Severus Prince-Potter. We tied a knot few months after our graduation in France. We invited no one. Only the two of us and my parents. We went there to avoid the war. You know the situation in Britain that time. We had simple but special bonding ceremony and spent few months in my beach house in Saint-Tropez. I am sorry for not inviting you three. With Sirius being forever prick and I assumed you would chose Sirius over me so I don't invite you. And Peter, well I don't want him blabbing about my marriage to public.**

Remus nodded in agreement. He muttered it's okay James.

**We spent the best months in there and live a peaceful life. Severus was a perfect mate for me. He's kind, gorgeous, smart, witty and stubborn. He's so lovely. So perfect for me. I couldn't believe I married my mate. He's the one who I bullied, who always irked me, annoyed me but actually I fell from him since the beginning. I just happened to not understand my feelings. You know how dense I was. Severus and I enjoyed our happy marriage. We wanted to live in France but father was ill so I had to go back to Britain and replaced father as the head of Potter House. We went back and spent the days in Potter Manor. My mother adores Sev so much. They always spent the days together. They would talk for hours and cooking together trying new recipes. They like a pair.**

**I am glad Sev can blend into family. I know how hard his life was with being an orphan in young ages and with me being a jerk to him. I'm sorry to Sev. I felt remorse and promised to change my life to be a better husband and dad. I promised myself to make him happy. I will cherish him every single moment.**

**Sev was pregnant when father passed away. It was our worst moments. My Mother couldn't function normal and I need to handled families matter so I often leave the house. Sev still being a dear. He take care of me and my mother. He even pausing his potion apprentice until our baby was big enough. I fucking love him so much and thankful.**

**We lived in peace until litte Harry born.**

**Someday, we received a letter from Dumbledore. He heard a prophecy that The Dark Lord would come and kill Harry so he can be most powerful wizard in the world. Dumbledore said Harry was his biggest obstacle to obtain the glory. I didn't know the detailed. I didn't ask him.**

**Dumbledore told us to hide in safe place. Severus against his idea telling us that Potter Manor was the safest place. Potter Manor was really safe because the old magic that runs around keep protecting us. As long as there's Potter blood in there, the place was out of reach. But Dumbledore insisted. He said he had a perfect plans to fight The Dark Lord. I don't know why but I believed Dumbledore. Sev still staying in Potter Manor with my mother. Harry and I will stay in Godric Hollow. I don't know why he had to separated us. He only said it would make The Death Eater confused. I believed him once again and departed to Godric Hollow. I don't know why but the once I step my feet inside the house, I felt like being imperious. My minds fuzzy and my body acted without control.**

**Harry who was a lovely boy cried and wailed. He missed his mommy. It's the first time he isn't with Sev. I still trying to calmed him down when Dumbledore came and offer me some help. He asked Lily Evans to be Harry's nanny. I thought it's okay since I came clean to her in our seventh year and she said she just wanted to help me with little Harry. I agreed.**

**I didn't know how the news travel so fast to Sev. He thought I was cheating with Evans. We had our first argument that day. And the next day he left the Manor. He was angry at me. He wrote a note telling me to broken our bond and congratulate me for my new relationship with Evans. I was sad and kind of disappointed with him for not trusting me. I explained everything to him but he's so stubborn. I never and would never cheat on him. Evans was just Harry's nanny. No more than that. I never touch her and never let her touch me. I never be in same room just the two of us more than few minutes. Why he couldn't believe me. I was angry and ignored him. But I didn't break our bond. I still love him.**

**With his departure, my house felt so empty. My mother stayed there alone. She never been healthy after my father's death. Her health dropped more after she knew about my and Sev's argument. She blamed me for cheating on Sev. She refused to talked to me.**

**She became too weak and had to be treated in St Mungo's and not long after she followed my father's fate. It was the weakest time in my life. I lost my family. I lost everything. The worst weeks in my life. Sev came to her funeral but refused to looked at me. He gave Harry a necklace and bit his goodbye and went away with Lucius Malfoy. He joined Death Eater rank. My Mate, my WIFE joined Death Eater rank because he was mad at me. He did that to hurt me. I couldn't believe him. I went home and trying to function myself again. I have Harry who need me. I have more serious matter in my works.**

**Night after the funeral, Harry was being difficult. He cried loudly and won't let me go. He clung on me like a koala. I think he miss his mommy. Evans made a bottle for him and a coffee for me. We lived for few days and that's the second time she made a coffee for me. The first time was when she first come to my house. Harry still upset and fussy. He wanted his mommy. He threw his bottle and hit my coffee. The coffee cup fell made a nasty stains on the carpet, that's when I noticed something odd with my coffee. I examined the stains and I found my coffee mixed with some potions. I looked at Evans with fury. Now I know who's the devil. I throw her out and never let her inside again. I renew the wards and decided to went to Gringotts to confirm something.**

**Did you know that she spiked my drinks with love potions and mild compulsions? Did you know he spiked Harry's milk with calming draught?? That wrench is evil. Lucky I never fell in her trap. I still love Sev but I lost him because of her. I was so stupid.**

**I stayed in the Godric Hollow with Harry. I quit my job and focus to take care of my son. Few days later, The Dark Lord came and made a peace with me. He asked me to join Death Eater. I was in a process to accept him and ready to leave the house when Dumbledore and his lackeys came and casted several spells on us. He casted several spells that made Sev cried in agony. He collapsed, and fainted. He also stunned Lucius and Dark Lord.**

**Remus, Dumbledore was the one who killed me. I saw he cast killing curse on me before I fell and dead, leaving my son alone. I don't know whether Sev alive or not. I just know he's not around.**

**If you asked me how can I know all of this when I was dead? My mind was encrypted in to this will. Before I fell and dead, my letter already encrypted and sent to Gringotts.**

**I hope you tell Harry the truth in case he didn't believe my will for him. Give him my letter after you read this. And give Sev my love.**

**And if you aren't mating with Sirius and wanted to court Sev, tell him I approved. I want someone protect him also and I believe you are competent to do that. Protect my loved one for me Rem. I know you liked him since in the school but you chose Sirius and you let Sev go with me. Thank you brother. Thank you for your kindness. Take care of him for me too. I know you want and you can.**

**Thank you so much for everything.**

**James Potter**

Remus could hear sadness in James's voice. Remus sighed, he felt guilty about that. He should choose James over Sirius. He promised his brother that he wouldn't ever leave him and would supported him fully but He broke his promise because of Sirius. He chose to stood beside his mate rather than his brother. He was ashamed of himself. He mumbled sorry with cracked voice to James. He was shocked by James exclamation. How can he know he will take care of Severus too.

Remus missed James so bad. He was his brother. Dorea kind of adopted him when he's in sixth year when his parents died. Remus and James was close. Closer than Sirius. Sirius maybe his mate but he felt more comfortable with James.

Finally he got the answer he needed. Lily was the one who separated them. And he guessed she's the one who created a rumor about James and her. Remus sighing for the nth times this morning. Everything was so complicated. He felt so sorry to James and Severus. He also felt so sorry to his godson. If Dumbledore didn't do the evil and cruel thing's they would have a peaceful life. He looked at his letter in somber.

He then moved his gaze to read Sirius's will. He didn't have any smart speech in his letter. Sirius still a prick until his last breath.

He read the letter and cuckled at his ridiculous. Merlin, He missed his mate craziness.

**Remus, my love.**

**  
If you read this letter means I'm gone for good and bad. Do not be sad Remy. Death is just like sleep. A peaceful sleep. I don't know but people told me it's nothing to be afraid of.**

**Moony I am sorry for everything I've done. I know we didn't have a good start and a good ending but I love you dearly. I cherished my time with you. Even if our relationship didn't work, our friendship still strong. You are my friend, best friend, my mate, my love. I know I'm not a good partner for you. We had so many arguments because of me. I am sorry. I hope we can be a best partner. But maybe this is for the best.**

**I left you my shared. I aked you to be my heir even if there's a lord in Black. I maybe not a Lord Black but I still have Black blood in my veins so I can chose you as my heir. I gave you my property and some of my fortune. I hope you have a better life Remy. I wished I could be a best person for you but I know I'm not. I hope you find someone better than me who can make you complete.**

**I love you Remy. Will always do.**

**I hope you can take care of Harry. He's our godson. He's my heir also. We promised to take care of him and want to adopt him as our son. We want him to have a better future but it seems my fate wasn't that long. I'm dead leaving you with him only.**

**Take care both of you. Send my love for him and tell him not to worry about me. I wrote a nice goodbye message for him. Please give it to him when you meet him**.

**Goodbye Love. See you in another life.**

**Ps. Before I forget, I will tell you something important. Do not trust Dumbledore. Avoids him all cost. And bring Harry away from him. I will let you use Grimmauld Place until the newBlack claimed his Lordship.**

**Yours**

**Sirius Black**

Remus shed a tear while reading it. He loved Sirius too. Dearly. He was his first love. They enjoyed their time together but the difference between them were too much. Sirius was a free bird. He wasn't a keeper. Sirius never had a stable relationship. He had flings here and there between Remus. He enjoyed his free lifestyle. He wasn't into relationship and Remus knew it since the started but he still tried his luck. They tried to be in relationship. He liked Sirius and trying to followed his guts. They only last for few months before finally they broke up. They're mate but just an ordinary mate bond. Both understood and they still be best friends. Sirius never cheated on him when they're together. Remus appreciated his efforts. They separated after they graduated. Remus went into woods living in his four paws and Sirius went back to his family. They didn't have any contact until they received a news that James was killed by The Dark Lord. They attended his funeral and was shocked that James made them Harry's godfathers. They're happy although they didn't have any contact since the graduation, James still thinking of them. They promised to take care of Harry but apparently Dumbledore had own plan. They respected his decision and agreed with him. Remus should knew better. Remus should begged Dumbledore to not letting him go. They didn't know where Harry would live. Dumbledore only said he would be protected.

Remus stayed in the woods for few years until Dumbledore called him over and offered him a job to be a teacher in Hogwarts. He was so grateful and happy. He also met Sirius after few years. Last time they met when in James's funeral. They hooked up again and it's better than when they're young. Their relationship still on and off but because they're older they tried to not fuck too much and with Harry between them made they're more like partner. Harry thought they're just his father best friends. They didn't try to told him the truth. They're not in relationship just together.

Remus sighed and shaked his flashbacks away. He had moved on. He loved Sirius but he moved on. Sirius maybe his first love but not the love of his life. He's okay with that. He enjoyed his maturity. He just needed to focus on his godson.

His godson! Harry! He almost forgot about their meeting. He cast tempus and it's ten minutes before their meeting time. He straightened his robes, placed the letters for Harry inside his pocket, he took a deep breath and readied himself to apparated to Malfoy Manor.

He arrived at the apparation spot beside Malfoy Manor. There stood a house elf wearing a nice clothes. He assumed he was Malfoy's house elf. Remus walked closer to him and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. I have an appointment with Mister Draco at ten." Said Remus.

"Yes Mister Lupin, master Draco already said to Tipsy to greet him on the gate. But before that, master Draco asked Tipsy to hold mister Lupin's wand. " Tipsy said politely.

"Sure Tipsy. If this requirement is needed then I shall follow the rules. Here, take my wand." Remus said with smiling.

Draco Malfoy apparently prepared everything in advance. He knew how to deal with enemy. He hadn't gained Malfoy's trust yet so its normal to make their opponents weaker by took their wand. Not many wizards could perform wandless magic.

"Please come inside mister Lupin. They're waiting for you already." Tipsy led him through the huge front yards.


	12. Frictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter maybe not suitable for reader under 18

Harry and Draco went back to the manor after meeting with Remus. Draco led Harry to their room. They needed rest.

"Draco, are you really serious about inviting Remus here? " asked Harry

"Yes Love, I am sure. He is your mentor Harry. He is the one who teach you Patronus charm and many spells. He is your father's friend Darling. He's your godfather. I believe he has good heart." Draco rubbed Harry's knuckles.

"But Draco, he could be Dumbledore's pawn. I won't risk our safety. Remus maybe my godfather but it's been a while he acts like that. I maybe like him and I do miss him but I don't want to risk anything." He gripped Draco's hands.

"Harry Love, I understand. I know you're worried. But believe me. If he intend to harm us, I will make sure he failed. You have your mother, my father and my mother. They're great duelists. They're powerful wizard Babe. You know it Harry. They fought with us. And won the battle. A lone Remus Lupin won't have a chance. " He kissed Harry's forehead.

"Okay. If you say so." Harry still sounded upset.  
Draco can understand his fiancé thinking. His Omega just scared. Its his nature to be worried. Draco wouldn't let his ex mentor laid a hand on his mate. He would take any measurement and made them in upper hand.  
He petted his mate head and tilt his chin to face him.

"Love, I won't let something happen to us. Believe me." He cupped Harry's cheeks and kissed him soft and sweet. He tried reassuring his fiancé that everything was going to be alright.   
Harry responded his kisses. Desperated to make himself calm.

Draco knew his mate demands. He let out his Alpha pheromones, covering both of them and even slightly make his mate drunk in his scents.

Harry gasped, the feeling so intense. His eyes hazy, his cheeks redden, his lips parted. He was drunk in his mate pheromones and it made him high.

The kisses escalated quickly. The soft and sweet kisses switched into hard and demanding. 

Draco thrusts his tounge inside Harry's mouth, explored his cavities, sucking his tounge, bite his lips, sucked his bottom lip.

Draco moved to kissed Harry's jaw, he sucked his jaw, hard until it left with red color, he kissed his neck, sucked and bite his veins. Harry throwed his head back giving Draco full access. 

Draco nibbled Harry's ear and sucked a spot behind Harry's left ear and left a red purple color. After he satisfied coloring Harry's neck, he went back to Harry's mouth. Harry moaned at the pleasure. He couldn't stay still. He had to grabbed Draco's arms and clung onto his shoulder. Draco deepen their kisses. Harry was laid on his back underneath Draco. Both Draco's hand on Harry's side. He tried so hard not to touch Harry. He didn't trust himself to be able to control the temptation. The sweet and soft kisses went into heat snogging season. 

Harry clenched his fist on Draco's chest. He gasped. Trying to catch his breath, they separated, their salive made a long silky thread. Their hot and short breathing made the room warmer. Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder, snuggling into his neck. He tried to control his boner. He sighed few times to made his length calmed down. He kissed Harry's gland. Smelling his omega scents. This was the first time they lost control. Draco didn't want to move closer. He put a safe distance between them so he could made his hard boner soft. 

"Let's tell our parents. We need to tell them about Remus. I want all of us will be here tomorrow. " mumbled Harry. He's still high but didn't want to continue. He needed to control himself. It's not the time to enjoy the pleasure. They had more important matters.

Draco understood him well. He too needed to control himself. He didn't want their first time be in this such situations.

Both finally calmed down. They decided to have a cold shower to refresh their mind. After showered Draco owled his father about Remus and their meeting with the werewolf tomorrow. He then owled Severus about the same matter. He asked both of them to finished their business soon and be in the Manor before ten tomorrow morning. They then looking for Narcissa. But before they went to her room, the house elf said dinner was ready and Narcissa was already sitting there waiting for them. Draco and Harry went to the dining room. 

Narcissa who didn't know about their unexpected encounter with Remus, welcomed them with enthusiastic. She grabbed Harry's hand and looked at the ring on his fourth finger. 

"Harry, the ring is so beautiful. Congratulations Darling."

"Thank you Cissa." He blushed. Harry almost forgot about his engagement. He was too worried about Remus. He lowered his head feeling upset. How could he forgot his special day. Draco was done so much for him to make this day special but he somehow ruined it with his overreacting. He squeezed Draco's hand and looked at Draco who looked at his clueless. He kissed Draco cheeks and mumbled

"Sorry Love for almost ruining our special day. And thank you so much for today."

Draco who confused with his sudden burst could only nod and kissed his temples before he piling up Harry's plate.  
They enjoy the dinner in silence and peaceful. 

After they were full and relax, Draco put down his Pimms and talked to Narcissa.

"Mother, We encountered Remus Lupin when we were at Diagon Alley." Narcissa gasped and ready to asked him questions when Draco continued   
"No, nothing happened. Do not worry. Everything is under control. I just want to inform you that I invited Remus Lupin to manor tomorrow at ten am. I already owled father and Severus to asked their presences." Draco said to his mother and smiled at her.

"Okay Dragon. You are the head of the house when Lucius not in presence." Narcissa knew that in this kind of situation Draco wouldn't be like if she talked too much. She respected his son's decision. "Thank you for letting me know. I will have Tipsy and Dety to prepare the meal and maybe guest room too." She smiled at Draco.

"Thank you mother, that will be appreciated."

"Can we really let Remus come to the manor? " asked Harry.

"Yes sweetheart, we can. Remus Lupin is one of brave and loyal wizard. I didn't trust him enough but I know he love you. So he will be rational and open minded about our situation." Narcissa reassuring Harry. Her Alpha instinct tell her that Harry was nervous with their meeting tomorrow. She let her pheromones calm him down.

Both Alpha, mother and son put their best to distracted the little Omega. Harry was a timid and shy boy. Behind his bravery facade, Harry was a shy and silent boy. He didn't like to be in a crowd, he often stayed alone or with his trusted friends. He didn't get along with his year mate moreover students from different year. He preferred to stay hiding rather than being what people said Golden boy. He maybe stubborn and reckless but with him being Draco's mate, he automatically submit without any aversion. He now often hide behind Draco's back. Harry was sometimes overprotective to his family. Narcissa and Draco knew he just wanted to make sure Remus didn't hurt him and his family when he learned the truth.

Harry, dear. Don't worry. I won't let mister Lupin hurt you. I believe he would accept you for who you are." Narcissa hugged him.

"Thank you Cissa. I'm just afraid he would react badly when he know the truth." Harry said softly.

"It's okay. Now let's take a rest. It's been a long day. Go sleep. You two need that." Narcissa released her hugged and went to her own room.

They returned to their room to get rest.   
Harry laid on his back with Draco beside him. Both seemed have lot of thought. There's heavy atmosphere in the room. Draco sighed and turn his side to face Harry. 

"Dray, today is our memorable day. I don't want to ruin the day with unnecessary thoughts. I want to forget about Remus and any other thought. I want today be filled with happy memories like before we meet Remus." Harry faced Draco and trailed his finger on Draco's chest.   
Draco who hadn't fully cooling down after their heated snogging looked at his mate with lust. Harry provoking his patience with his cuteness. His mate trying to seduced him.

Harry continued to trailed his hand up and down and rounded his thumb on Draco abs. 

"Hary Love, what are you doing?" Draco asked him when he felt Harry started to undress him. 

"Sstt. Let make today be a perfect day. Shall we?" Harry started to rubbed his hands ok Draco's bare chest. Draco moved to lay on his back and let Harry lead the way.

Harry then sat on Draco's thighs and rubbed his hands on his nub. He let out his Omega pheromones and started to kissed Draco hard. Draco responded him in instant. They're battling in dominance and Draco won. He held Harry's nape on one hand and his other hand started to undress Harry. He was impatient and ripped his Omega shirt opened and started to kneading the small buds. His left hand caressed Harry's gland and his right hand caressed his hips. He sucked Harry's harden buds. He swirled the buds with his tounge and both his hands now kneading the round and perky bum. Harry moaned loudly. The pleasure was so intense. More than their snogging season before. He never felt like this. He's feeling hot and bothered. His back felt itchy. His hole seemed like opened and closed. He felts his hole became wet. Draco flipped them and now Harry laid underneath Draco. Draco growled at the sensation. He nipped his neck, caressing his Omega gland, Made Harry cried out in pleasure. He gasped, his length rose fully awaken, his sweet tiny hole clenched tightly. He grinded himself on Draco, he rose his hips to meet Draco's length. Draco grinding back make frictions between their length. Harry was hot and desperate. He opened his Alpha trouser impatiently, and cry in frustration and he unconsciously make their clothes gone. Now they bare naked, they don't care about the wandless magic thing. There was more important stuff need to be done.

Draco grinded their bare length together. The sensation almost make him cum but he endured it. He kissed Harry's buds and slowly trailed his tongue down to his navel, his hips. He sucked his delicate hips until it turned purple. Harry moaned and arched his hips. Draco trailed down to met Harry's prick. He kissed it head and earned a loud moaned from Harry. His virgin fiancé seemed enjoying his service. He then put Harry's length on his mouth making the Omega scream in ecstasy. Harry unconsciously thrust his hip on Draco's mouth trying to make his length went deeper. Harry moaned and calling Draco's name over and over. Draco blobbing up and down and sometimes swirled his tounge on its head. He enjoyed giving Harry's blowjob. He played with Harry's balls. He sucked his balls and stroked his length. Harry who never felt so much in pleasure down there couldn't control himself. He gasped and tensed. Draco knew he was close. He fasten his strokes and put his length on his mouth again and signed Harry to cum.

Harry burst his sticky liquid inside Draco's mouth. The warm and salty taste make Draco crazy. He loved the taste. He loves Harry's taste. He then kissed Harry and made Harry taste his own cum. Both moaned and Draco spit Harry's cum on his hand and start to move his hand on his own length, he grabbed Harry's half hard length to join his. He stroked their length together. Draco growled in pleasure. He was closed. He wanted to cum so bad. He quicken his speed, and sprouting his seeds on Harry's face, chest and some on his hair. Harry came for the second time. He then licked all his spread seeds clean and once again kissed Harry to taste his cum. The warm and tasty cum make Harry moaned. Draco's cum taste so delicious. He wanted more. But he hadn't have any energy to continue their steamy season. His first blowjob and handjob made him exhausted. The after effect was so much. They both calmed down. Draco walked to the bathroom to cleans himself then he brought wet towel to cleaned Harry's sticky body. They then slept in peace with their naked body under covers.

*** ***

Harry was awaken by someting poking his back. He moved a bit not to touched something behind him. He tried to continue to sleep but the low grunts sound made him aware what the poking thing is. Draco grinded himself to Harry's back in his sleep made Harry giggle. 

Harry tapped the hand that hugged his waist loosely. Draco opened his eyes but instead of wake up he nuzzles his nose on Harry's neck, kissed his gland then nip his ear lightly.

Harry was trying to free himself but Draco gripped him tight not allowing him to escape. Draco still grinding his hard length on Harry's back. Harry moved his legs intended to wake up but it made hard monster behind him found his companion. Draco somehow slipped his bare length through Harry's thighs and met Harry's length. The friction make Harry buckled his head. He unconsciously clenched his thighs and trapped Draco's length making more frictions for both lengths. Harry felt his mate grinned from his kisses on his neck and he realized that was intentional. 

Draco didn't waste the time. He grinded their lengths together with his right hand playing its head. Harry moaned loudly. Draco kissed his spine, caressing his bud, kneading, rubbing, pinching with his left hand that still under Harry's body. Then he turned Harry's body to half face him so he could sucked the red buds. Harry hissed at the sensation. Draco had a clever way with his tounge, Harry almost came only from this. Draco speed up their joint frictions, he kissed Harry's mouth hard, invite him to a heavy snogging. Draco grunted. He almost climax. He flipped Harry to made him lay on his stomach, he pulled Harry's hip to rose higher and continue to thrush his length between Harry's thighs. Their balls met, sending pleasure to both of them, Harry moaned so loud. The pleasure was so much for him. Maybe even Narcissa heard that from her room.

"Dray.. I need to.. I am.. " He can't continued his sentence when he let out intense shot. He screamed Draco's name while cumming. Draco humn in satisfaction and followed Harry to climax, he grunted Harry's name and shot his cum too. Harry collapsed on his bed not caring about the sticky cum on his stomach, Draco too laid above Harry. 

He kissed Harry's hair and climbed down off the bed. Their second time much intense than their first last night. If this continued, Draco afraid he wouldn't wait until their mating night. Draco went to shower after picking Harry bridal style up to join him in the bathup.   
Harry put his hands around Draco's neck, caressing his neck. He rubbed Draco's nape.

"Love, don't start." Draco said huskily.  
"I don't do anything Dray." Harry's voice near Draco's ear. He looked at Draco with innocent eyes. He tried to act cute.  
"Oh you naughty little one." Draco bite Harry's ear. Harry squealing.   
"Dray. I didn't do anything." He pinched Draco's hard nub make him halted his step. He smirked at Harry. His eyes gleam in mischievous.  
"Game on babe." Draco threw Harry inside the tub, Harry squeaked when water splashed into his eyes.

"Dray, you meany." Harry pouted  
"Yes love, you okay?" Draco coeed Harry.  
"I'm not. My eyes hurt." He was sulking.

"Okay, Okay, sorry." He kissed Harry's eyes and down to the cheek then to his lips. When Harry looked at him with dreamy eyes, Draco slipped himself behind Harry and started to devouring him again.

He couldn't control himself. His mate looked so adorable with his pouting face. Draco licked Harry's lips trying to opened it wider. He slitted his tongue inside and invade his cavities. Harry turned his body and faced Draco deepening their kisses. Draco pulled Harry closer and their lengths met in the centre. Draco pulled Harry's bum so he now sat on Draco's lap. They continued their snogging. Harry moaned, he clawed Draco's back when his bum met Draco's length. The friction was intolerable. He couldn't handle the pleasure. He grinded his hole on Draco's length. Draco gripped his hips tight. He tried to stop Harry. He couldn't continue this or he would snapped and rammed his length into Harry's sweet hole.   
Draco quicken his grinded speed and sucked Harry's buds. He growled and shot his cum on Harry's bum. Harry followed his lead in instant. 

Both stayed unmoved for few minutes. The water inside the tub became colder and their cum make it sticky. Draco picked Harry up and led him to the shower. They're having nice and warm shower. Real shower this time. They finished quickly and changed their clothes before walked to the dining room. Narcissa, Lucius and Severus were sitting at their seat. Harry was surprised to see his mother.

"Mother, when did you back? I thought you will be back at ten." Harry kissed his mother cheek.

"Few minutes ago dear. I was trying to see you in your room but I changed my mind when I heard something interesting from inside." He smirked at his son.

"Nothing happened mother." He was embarrassed. Was he that loud? He thought he was being quiet.

Draco smirked at his mate cuteness. He greeted them. "Good morning Mother, Father, Sev. We need to talk about Remus after breakfast." 

Draco saved Harry from his embarrassment by changing the topic.  
Their parents understand his intentions so they nods and said yes. They respected this young pair private life.  
They had their breakfast in silence.

After their breakfast, The Malfoys and The Prince-Potter moved to the living room. They discussed the strategy to face Remus Lupin. Although they knew he wouldn't do anything reckless they still needed to prepared the precautions. Just in case Remus tried to hex them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut scene. I hope It's not that bad. Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

Remus walked in to the Manor. He was led to the living room where The Malfoys, Harry and Severus sat on the couches talking about something. Tipsy knocked the opened door and announced his presence.

"Master Lucius, Master Draco, mister Lupin is already come."

"Thank you. Let him in." Draco answered the house elf.

"And here's his wand." Tipsy gave Remus's wand to Draco who placed it in the wand holster inside his robes and disappeared.  
Draco signed Remus to sat on the couches. He cleared his throat and welcomed him.

"Welcome to the Manor, mister Lupin. I won't beat around the bushes with you. You've known your general story I guess. Let's start the business." Draco said in firm tone. He wouldn't let his guard down.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" He added.

Remus gulped. He looked at his around. Lucius stood on the front. He didn't sit. Narcissa sat upright in front of him. Harry and Severus sat a bit further with Harry's hand gripped Severus's arm. He was half hiding behind Severus. Remus found it odd. He wanted to opened his mouth when Lucius said in cold tone.

"Whatever you want to ask or talk, think twice before you open your mouth. Just think twice the thing you want to speak."

Remus nodded and began to speak.  
"I am sorry. I come here with peace. I just want to meet Harry and ask him apologize for not taking care of him. I was failed as his godfather. I abandoned him although it's not my intention. I was forced to separate with him without saying proper goodbye nor explained my reason to him."

"I won't make any excuses. I abandoned Harry. That's true, tho it's not intentional. I broke my promise to James. Sirius was the same. We're too focused on our problems hence made Harry unloved and unprotected. I won't hurt you Cub. I am sorry." Remus looked at Harry gloomily.

"Moony, I am okay now. I was hurt by your absence. You were like a different person after Sirius's death. I was in my worst and no one was there for me. I didn't blame you though. It was my own fault. I was just too accustomed have Sirius on my side so I was bit to be too dependent on someone. I just lost and couldn't know how I function without Sirius. But like I said, I am okay now. I met Draco and I'm so grateful to be with him." Harry walked to Draco's side and entwined their hands. Draco rubbed his thumb on his knuckles. Draco gave him reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wasn't in my right mind. Sirius and I was a mate. I was grieving too much and abandoned you. I am sorry for making you felt alone. I wouldn't never let you feel unloved. You are loved Harry. I love you Cub. I love you." Remus walked toward Harry and squat in front of him.

"It's okay Moony. It's okay. I didn't blame you. I was hurt yes but I am okay. Thank you for taking care of me and thanks for loving me. You are a good godfather Moony." Harry reached Remus's shoulder and patted it.

"Thank you Cub." He then stand up and walked to where Lucius stood.

"Mister Malfoy thank you for letting me meet my godson. He's someone important in my life."

"Thank you Severus for letting me near my godson. I know you're his mother. James explained that to me on his letter. I know the truth. And I am sorry for everything I've done. Sorry." He gave Severus sad thin smile.

"I didn't blame you Remus. I know we have a bad relationship in past, but I hope we can have a good relationship in the future. May I know how you believe in ud? And Uhm, sorry for your loss." Severus smile at him which so rare for Severus to smile not smirked.

Remus then gave them his certificate from Gringotts to be analysed. He trust them. They apparently good people. He tried to be rational and stay positive. He didn't want to face the same mistakes like in the past. He wanted to change to be a better person. For him, for Harry and for everyone.

Lucius, Draco and Severus read the letter with frowning face. Severus looked at Remus and letter few times. He wanted to ask him but he didn't find any words.

Lucius folded the letter and gave it back to Remus.

"Thank you. I believe that you have same visions with us. You are welcomed here. You will stayed here and we will have our discussion about this matter later."  
"Thank you mister Malfoy. I.." "Call me Lucius." Lucius piped.

"Thank you Lucius. I appreciate your offering. Thank you for including me in your plan." He shook Lucius's hand.

"And Thanks Sev, can I call you that? Severus is a bit too long." He smiled.

"Thank you Sev for giving me a chance to redeem my mistakes. I would like to help you to take care of Harry. I'm his godfather. I should do what godfather do to his godson."

"Sure you can. And thank you." Severus said in a bit pleased tone.

"Harry, may I ask you how you're ended being in here?" Remus asked him carefully.

"Oh, that's bit long story. I will tell you the details later. But I've been closed with him since in my sixth year. And as you already know that Draco and I are in relationship. We're engaged on the day I met you. He proposed me that day and wanted to spent our afternoon with ice creams before went back to Manor, but we met you and you know." Answered Harry.

"You're engaged! Congratulations. I give you my blessing. After everything you've been through you deserves happiness and if that's mean being with Draco Malfoy. I haven't known him well but maybe this is the start. I want to know you and Draco more. I give you all my support. You are my honorary brother's son and you're my godson. I want you to be happy. I will be there for you cub. " Remus hugged him and squeezed his arm.

"Thank you Moony. That's mean a lot." Harry hugged him back.

"Thank you Remus. Thank you for your blessings. I appreciate it." Said Draco. He shook his hand.

They sat in bit awkward silence and sipped their tea.

"Now gentlemen, should we continue?" Narcissa said in too cheerful tone like she's faking her tone. "Harry, dear. Remus gave you a letter from James. Would you mind to read your father's will aloud? Or do you want to read it in private with your mother?"

"I will read it with you all. I want you to hear it too. Mother is that okay with you?" Severus give him a firm nod. Severus still a bit uncomfortable with Remus. That Alpha werewolf make his Omega side uneasy.  
Harry cleared his throat and cast a spell to make the letter read on its own.

**This is James speaking. Oh I mean I write the will so yes technically I am speaking. Well whatever.**

**I, James Fleamont Potter, wants to tell you my story before I give you my shit talk with my inheritance.**

There's few snorts and snickers sounds among the audiences. The adults knew how silly James was. Severus wiped his tears in silence but he smile at his silliness. They then continue listening the will.

**This is my story about my adventure and how I met my mate and having Harry in the process.**

**I was raised with so much love from my Dad Fleamont Potter and my Mom Dorea Black-Potter. I was a sole heir. I have no siblings but I have few cousins which is I don't know where they are. Potter and Black combine maybe not as strong as Malfoy and Black, but much better than Lestrange and Black.**

  
**Since I am a sole heir. The one and only. I was raised like usual pureblood heir raised. A spoiled brat. In my defence that's how pureblood raised their children. I spent my youth in the manor, attending tea party, gala, charity lunch, and so on. Until I was in Hogwarts. I met my first buddies there. I met Remus Lupin, Sirius Black my sort of third cousin, and Peter. Well Peter just like he's being in right time and wrong place. He should be in puff. We sort of being buddies in first place. I and Sirius are like a leader of the mischievous gang leader. We have black blood in our veins. We have craziness inside our brain. Remus being half Ravenclaw as he should be, always burief himself in books and library. I was amazed he didn't marry the bookself. We are naughty four gang who do pranks and jokes war.**

**Few months after studying in Hogwart I started noticing a slimey greasy hair Slytherin boy who almost as smart as Remus minus his appearance. Remus maybe not dress in pristine robes but he still decent but this boy, looks so skinny with a shabby robes and greasy hair, his complexion is pale and haunt. Like he's a zombie. That boy intrigued me in every single aspect. Like he irked me with his hair, he annoyed me with his cranky attitude, and his strange obsession with potion. POTION. The most disastrous class. Only strange person who liked potion class. Mind you, he was strange.**

**He intrigued me. I started to noticed him and wanted to annoy him. I wanted to know why he's so timid and cranky.**

  
**After I pranked and bullied him, I found out that I liked to watch his reaction. His scrunched face when he was annoyed.**

**His cold expression when he tried to hide his anger. His eyes who used to be dull now sparkling whenever I annoy him. One reason why I always bully him. I love to see his expressions.**

**I spent my day taunting him just to make him looked more alive. Little did I know that I liked him since my first or second year. I annoyed him in every part I can. I hex him with mildest stinging spell. And Sirius followed my action although he's ruder. I don't want him to hex Severus but I didn't stop him either.**

**When my second gender revealed, I understand he's my chosen mate. I want to be with him. I began to court him after coming out to Marauders. Our love and hate relationship continued until we graduated. He's not easy to be courted. He didn't believe my sincerity. He thought I was nice to him because of gulit. But finally he agreed to say yes to my proposal. Thank Merlin.**

**Harry, your mother was so stubborn. Really pain in the ass.**

**Pst, don't let him read this Harry, or I will be killed inside my coffin.**

Everyone laughed at this. Severus blushed hard. James loved to tease him about his stubbornness. They continued to read it.

**Sev and I spent our marriage day in my house in France. That was the happiest moments in my life. Married your true love. Everything went smooth and happy until I got a news from Dumbles. He told me about prophecy about you and Dark Lord. I was shocked. I never had any grudge against him. I maybe an Auror but I never caught someone just because he joined Dark Lord. I would put them in Azkaban if I witnessed their action. If they do no harm then I will just watch them. But this old Dumb as door told me he and his death eater wanted to kill Harry. I followed his suggestion and moved to Godric Hollow. That's the first time I and Sev had argument. Sev thought I was imperious. He knew I never trusted Dumbles and never in my life ever show any happiness when I joined Phoenix. He understand something fishy but he couldn't win against me. He refused to come with me and stayed with my mother. It was my big regret.**

**I abandoned my mother and my wife, I make Harry separated with his mother, and I let Evans stayed inside Godric Hollow. I hate myself for this.**

**Evans and I just a nanny and master. She just take care of Harry when I was at works. I thought everything was okay. I never been in the same room just two of us. Never. I never touch her in any inch. Never. I thought she's being sincere and forgot about her obsession on me. But this wrench sent Sev a letter told him that she and I have a thing together. She told Sev lies. I didn't know it at first. I knew all of this when I forced her tell me the truth before I throw her away from my house. That wrench spiked my drinks with love potion and some compulsion, she also mixed Harry's milk with calming draught which is dangerous for a baby. Thank Harry for this. He throw his bottle and hit my cup and spilled the coffee inside the cup. That's when I found out that she poisoned us. I kicked her out of house and that make Harry and I lived alone just the two of us.**

**Sev was gone. He lived with Lucius. Argh that man. I want to strangle him so bad since Hogwarts. He was overprotective to Sev and I hate that. I'm jealous of him. And Narcissa. That woman was worse than Lucius. She's like a mother hen to Sev. I hate them. I loathe them. Even Narcissa being Harry's godmother I never let her see Harry. Never.**

**On that Halloween night, I was on my way to have dinner with Harry when Dark Lord, Lucius and Sev came to Godric Hollow. They could through the wards. I don't know how but I have a hunch it's because of Severus. We talked and I agreed to join them. We're ready to apparated to their place when Dumbles came inside with his lackeys. He and Moody binded us, took our wands. Even Dark Lord couldn't use his wandless magic. They obliviated Lucius and Severus's memories and modified it.**

**Molly Weasley and Evans made us drink some potions. I knew I'm dying. They poisoned us. They took Harry. They then burned the house and I don't know if the other three were alive or not.**

**If you read this means I'm dead from that fire. If you're told about the other story then it's fake. They told lies. Do not trust Dumbledore and his Phoenix.**

**Harry, son, I hope I could see you now. I just know you'll be handsome like me. Be careful in choosing your friends and whom you can trust. I wish you happiness. And as my sole heir, you inherited all my properties and my fortunes. I leave everything for you. Take care of your mother if he's alive and healthy.**

**Harry, please choose your mate carefully. I don't care if you are omega or beta or alpha and if you choose woman or man. Choose the best partner for your life and please don't make a mistake like me.**

**I wish you all happiness and long life. May your enemies be scattered.**

**Love you  
James Potter**

They all shocked at the new truth. They knew James wasn't killed by Dark Lord since Lucius already told his version to them. And Remus already knew from James and Sirius's letters. But his death was beyond their imagination. Poisoned and burned alive. How cruel. That man was evil. He killed James because he was going to Dark Lord's side. So cruel and evil.

They were sad with this revealing. James could be alive if there's no Dumbles in this world. Harry could still have a father and live together with him and his mother. He could have a nice childhood and didn't have to be suffered and abused. Harry didn't have to lived with those filthy muggles.

Harry was laying on Draco's lap, he had massive headache because of his father's letter. He should be with his own mother. Not with that muggles. He was sure the arrangements was to make Harry weak so he would be depended on Dumbledore. That Old Coot wanted to make Harry his pawn. Harry was relieved he was freed now. He was grateful to Draco and his family. He was grateful he's with Draco since sixth year. That's the first time he could be himself. His past life never be his life. He was a puppet. He played his role as golden boy perfectly, now he was free from that title. The war was over. He laid his head on Draco's lap and closed his eyes to ease his headache.

Severus was frozen by the fact that his late husband was burned alive. He remembered they're being held as hostages and somehow Dark Lord rescued him and he never looked at James after that. He didn't remember James and Harry at all. He spent his life at Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts. He almost never stepped on his childhood place. Maybe Dark Lord knew the real truth. Dark Lord knew many things he didn't know. His adoptive father told him that he would be risen again and he did but they killed him again as for his suggestion. His adoptive father asked to be killed by his son and they did that and the war finally over like really over.

Lucius was shocked. He was there and he remembered there's fire but he didn't realize that James was still alive when they're apparated back to Manor. Dark Lord and he casted few protections charm to them. Dark Lord wasn't gone. He just in hiding to protect Sev. He used too much his power to saved Sev. He never told anyone about this matter. It's a secret between him and his Lord. They tried to tracked Harry's whereabouts but Dumbledore was smarter. Who would guess that man hide Harry in muggle world. He remembered his Lord saying that Harry Potter would be the one who killed him. He thought he was his Lord enemy who would bring his Lord downfall. He just knew that his Lord did that to protect that boy. Sighing, he shaked his unanswered questions. He would know the answers later when the time right.

Remus couldn't believe his friend, his brother being burned alive. He was failed as friend. He should've known that Dumbledore had ulterior motive when he asked Remus to stay in his werewolf form telling him he would be safer if he stayed in the woods. And Sirius's case he wondered how the old coot framed them. He wanted to asked about Peter too to Lucius. He had vague memories about that rat.

Draco rested his head on the back rest. He closed his eyes. He face the wrong enemy. He killed the wrong person. He felt remorsed. He wished he could back the time and killed Dumbledore and let Dark Lord alive. But the reality was cruel. He killed his Lord and his supporters. He killed Dumbledore but he's not sure about this. Actually he wasn't sure about both. He had weird feeling that those two didn't dead. No that couldn't be. He killed them himself. Sighing, he shaked his thoughts and focused his attention on his family.

Narcissa who the only one was sobered, cleared her throat and clasped her hands. She brought everyone back to the reality.

"Everyone, enough with your daydreaming. We finally know the truth. We finally have a reason to hunt them down and avenge them. The question is how to tell the truth about this? Should we tell the words that James Potter wasn't hit by killing curse but he was poisoned and burned alive by Dumbledore. The truth that Dark Lord was the one who saved us."

Lucius was the first time who sobered. He sat on her arm seat and kissed her hair.  
"Cissa dear, We should think properly. We have so many unsolved cases. Where's Evans, how no one found out about James's burned body, was Dumbledore really dead, was Dark Lord really be killed. The pandora box slowly open and we will find our answers one by one. Baby step dear."

"Lucius is right. I didn't believe my Dark Lord gone just like that. We wil find the answers but we now we should think how we handle the truth. Do we need to tell our allies or should we solve the problem by ourselves." Severus looked grim.

"Mister Malfoy is right. We need to think about everything before take an action." Remus talked from his seat.

"Let's stop our discussion now. Let's have a dinner and rest. We still have time tomorrow." Groaned Draco. He had a massive headache because of Severus's sentence. He was thinking the same. He needed his rest.

Everyone agreed and heading to dining room. Remus would be stayed in the Manor. He got his wand back earlier. Draco seemed trust him enough to let him stay in the manor with his wand. They're having a quiet dinner and then went to their rooms to had a rest.


	14. Plans

For the next couple days Lucius, Severus, and Remus had a long and heated discussions in Lucius's study room. They didn't let Harry and Draco in so Narcissa brought them to France for shopping.

The Malfoys had few nice buildings in Paris. They would stay in their manor in Paris. Draco and Harry spent their day following Narcissa in and out shopping places. They already had their suits and robes from Fabio, and Twilfitt and Tatting's but Narcissa wanted them to have few more.

"Mother, we had more than enough robes and muggle suits." Draco groaned.

"But sweetheart we need more. You still haven't had your wedding suit. And some for your honeymoon." Shushed Narcissa.

Harry could only blushed at his soon to be mother in law's comment. They're getting married in few couple days. He plead her not to held a grand party but he was threatened to be silenced if he didn't follow her plans. He could only sighed and nodded in defeated. His own mother even side with Narcissa. They scolded him for few hours until Draco saved him from their mothers.

Draco and Harry received their fate with gloomy expressions. They felt like a ken doll. Narcissa looked crazy with her enthusiasm. Draco and Harry tried more than hundreds suits but Narcissa didn't find satisfied with the ready to wear robes so she decided to had customized robes. She and the designer had a lot of conversations about this young pair's robes. Draco and Harry sneaked out from the boutique and spent their afternoon eating some scones and sipping their coffees at the cafe near the boutique.

Draco and Harry talked about their relationship and their future. They talked for hours until Narcissa found them. The young pair had to stop their sweet conversation and follow Narcissa to the restaurant. They went to have a nice dinner in Narcissa's favorite restaurant, La Pierre G.

After a long long day, they arrived at their manor. They boys looked so exhausted. They slept in instant after they changed their clothes. They would have a nice trip to Burgundy. Narcissa would visit Malfoy's wine yards and some factories while Harry and Draco spent their days in Malfoy's Cabin.

Lucius's ancestors were French but the Malfoys moved to Britain few centuries ago and established their name in Britain and became the one of most powerful pureblood family in Britain and France. The Malfoys not only had a huge influence in politics but also in business. Narcissa, the lady from house of ancient and noble Black was a charming witch. She was regal and wicked that made their business partner couldn't refuse her negotiations.

Lucius with his charming in political influences and Narcissa with her talent in business made them the perfect combo. Both were from respectable families and still holding their traditions made them so powerful. Many foreign investors wanted to be their business partners.

The day they're in cabin, Cissa left them to have alone time while she went around to visit their family wine yard. It's just a regular visit, nothing wrong with the business. The Lady Malfoy was a nice woman so the employees liked her. They were overjoyed when Narcissa visit them and gave them many clothes and foods as gratitude.

Draco and Harry enjoy their day in peace. Both stay in the bed and cuddling until noon. They went out from their room as Narcissa called them to have a lunch outside. They went to old bistro and had a authentic dishes from the grandmother recipes.

The trio stayed in France for few days. They had their suits done, their rings already designed and would be done in two days and many gifts were already bought for Lucius, Severus, Remus and some for their friends and the teachers.

******

Whilst Draco and Harry enjoyed their holiday in France, Lucius, Severus, and Remus spent their days looking for any information about old magic. They read so many books about ancient dark magic. They needed to know if their Lord was still alive or not. Lucius still had his Lord's wand. They tried to traces his magic and found that the wand somehow indicated that he's alive. They couldn't think why The Dark Lord who was mastered in wandless magic used a wand to face Harry in the last battle. Sounds strange for them. He could kill anyone without his wand. Why he used his wand in the battle, why he didn't cast a wandless protection spell, why he let Harry finished him without any force. There were so many whys and hows but they couldn't find the answers. Even Lucius who knew more secrets didn't have any answer for these questions.

Lucius decided to visit his vaults in Gringotts to looked for some books from his ancestors. Severus and Remus went to Hogwarts and meet Minerva. Severus, as deputy headteacher asked Headmistress to employed Remus as defense teacher. The werewolf needed a place to stay and being a teacher was a plus. He could be a teacher in Hogwarts, have a nice place to stay and protect Harry in the same time.

Lucius apparated to Gringotts, while Severus and Remus used floo network that connected to Headmistress office. Severus and Remus stepped out from the Floo network and greeted Minerva.

"Remus! It's nice to see you again." Minerva rose up and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too. I missed being here." Remus hugged her back.

Minerva was like his aunt when he was student. She's maybe strict and firm but she was kind. She knew about his fur problem since the start and always help him when full moon. She provided him wolfsbane secretly without anyone noticed. Not even Dumbledore although Remus thought he must be knew.

"Minerva. Did you do my request last time?" Severus voice was cold.

"Yes. I did. I just have a litte problem with fawkes. He refused to leave so I just let him stay here."

"Ah, it's no problem. He will know when the time is right. Seems like my guess is right." Severus tapped his chin.

"Let's come to my chamber." Severus signed them to follow him.

Though Remus confused, he followed them without hesitation. They arrived in the Severus's chamber and sat on the sofa in the small living room. Severus's new chamber was different from his chamber when he was teaching defense back then.

Severus casted silencing and privacy charm. He knew his chamber was safe but more protectios wouldn't hurt anyone. He prepared tea for them and then he sat.

"Let's start. Minerva, you've received my letter. I want Remus to teach defense again. I need more eyes for Harry and Draco. I will find someone who will teach Care of Magical Creature. We need to replace Hagrid. We know he's not suitable for this job. He can be gamekeeper still. I need more competent teachers. We've lost many students because we had bad curriculum. Thanks to Harry most of Gryffindor could fight back." Severus talked with sparkles in his eyes when he talked about Harry's achievements.

"I agree with you but who will teach Care of Magical Creature? And we still need Politic and Ministry etiquette for apprentice, Home Economic for Omega." Said Minerva.

"I can asked Lucius and Narcissa. They both are competent."

"Will it be okay? They're busy people. I don't want to cause a trouble."

"It's okay. We've been discussing about this matter. Lucius will give us twice a week to teach seventh and eighth year. Same with Cissa. She will teach twice a week. I believe it's enough for extra curricular classes."

"Sure. If you already talked and arrange the timetable then fine with me." Minerva relieved.

Remus raised his hand. He wanted to asked questions but afraid to interrupted them.

"May I ask you? Why we talk in Severus's chamber and not in the Headmistress office?"

"Because Hogwarts has too many ears and eyes. We don't want someone eavesdropping us. Haven't you noticed that in Headmistress office, there are our late headmasters and headmistress painting all over the walls. But there's no Dumbledore's painting. We had the frame but not the picture. It always been an empty canvas. We guessed he didn't perish or he already died but have his painting somewhere else. So we take precautions and never talk about important matter in there. My chamber was protected by Salazar itself cause it's his office back then and my spells creation make the protection doubled." Explained Severus.

"Minerva, I have something I want to tell you but I need you to form unbreakable vow. This information will change the history." Severus added.

"Fine. I trust you enough to follow your instructions without hesitation. Remus, do the honours." Minerva reached Severus's hand.

Remus chant the binding magical contract and finished it quickly. He's not fond with this. But it's necessary so he shut his mouth and silently binding them.

"Thanks Remus." Severus spoke sofly.

"Minerva, please read this. This is James's letter. He told us the real truth of his death." Severus gave her James's letter and let her read it herself.

Minerva read it carefully and shocked after finishing it. How could the lightest light wizard did something that evil. He was more cruel than the dark wizards. He looked at Severus with her eyes widen.

"But how Sev. This is beyond my imagination. How could. Oh, Merlin. I.. you.. oh my. Oh my. I am sorry. I.. "She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know. I know. It hurts so much when I knew the truth but it's too late. I determined to tell the world the truth about Dumbledore. But I still need more evidence. Lucius and I have few theories and I need your help for that." Severus talked quietly. He still felt hurt whenever he remembered James. He sighed few times to ease his pain.

Remus patted his hand and squeezed it gently. Severus looked at him and muttered soft thank you. They became closer after Remus moved to Malfoy manor. Remus kept his hand on Severus's. Minerva noticed it but it's not her business so she kept her eyes on the walls behind the soon to be pair.

"Severus, I like to test some my theories and I need your helps here. Also, we need to renew the wards and build more room. We need to activated old classes and some sleep chambers. There will be eight year and we need them to have their own room or sharing room with partners since they're already in age and with their second gender revealed we need to separate them according their second gender. I don't want my students living in fear."

"Sure Minerva, we are happy to help." Said Remus.

They spent their day with testing some spell and charms. Remus and Severus will be stayed in Hogwarts for few days. Leaving Lucius alone in the Manor since Narcissa and the kids still had holiday in France.

*** ***

Lucius was working with his ministry jobs when Severus's owl landed on the table. He dropped a letter from its beak and flew away back to his master. Lucius opened his letter and furrowed his eyebrows when read the letter.

**Lucius,**

**Remus and I will stay in Hogwarts for few days. Minerva has a theory about our matter. She's taken unbreakable vow so don't worry about her telling anyone. We had a lead and now still discussing about our next step. Be careful my brother.**

**Oh yeah, I almost forget. Minerva already agreed to let you and Cissa teach in Hogwarts. If you aren't busy come here and we can discuss more. We will talk more in person.**

**Severus.**

Lucius folded the letter back and finished his jobs in his office in ministry quickly so he could be in Hogwarts in few minutes. He owled Severus back informing his coming. He then called his house elf to prepare his things and then he owled Narcissa that he would stay in Hogwart for few days. He didn't inform his wife his situation. She didn't need extra worry about something unsettled.

He flooed to Headmistress office and went to Severus chamber. He's done it so often so no one suspicious about his presence even the paintings gave him a nod.

He arrived in the chamber when he found Severus and Remus sat too closely with Remus's hand on Severus's. He raised his eyebrows but saying nothing. His Alpha instinct told him there's something between them but he didn't want to know more. He respected their privacy. He just strolled in and sat in front of them, startled them. Interesting, He said in his mind.

"So what we had today?" He said in calm tone.

"Oh yes, Minerva had a theory about why we couldn't find Dumbledore painting in her office after his death. Every headmaster or headmistress will automatically have a painting when they passed away." Remus moved his hand from Severus and now rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Lucius acted like nothing happened but he took a note in his mind to checked Remus and Severus later. He was curious about their awkward situation. He refocus his mind and talked to them.

"How you found out about the painting incident?"

"When I was assigned to rule the school I have an access to visit hidden room inside headmaster chamber. There's a wall full of late headmaster and headmistress painting different from in my office which is just a decorations. I couldn't find Dumbledore's painting in there but something weird pull me to a closed room. I sense something odd in that room. I couldn't open one room there so I seal that room with my spell creation. I am afraid something will come out from that room. I can bring you in there but maybe not now. I need to confirm something first with others late headmaster and headmistress."

Lucius wanted to ask something but he was distracted by Remus and Severus. The two stood to close for his liking. He didn't hate them if they're in relationship but he thought it's too soon for them. He didn't want Severus to be hurt again. His Alpha protective instinct wanted to separate the broken Omega with the broken Alpha. His Alpha thought startled him. He refocus his mind and stay a bit far from the soon to be pair. He walked closer to Minerva and asked about his chamber.

" Can you show me where is my chamber when I teach here?"

"Sure. Let's go. I will show you your chamber. The location is not far from Severus's and Draco's. You will still have quick access to their room." Minerva lead Lucius to his chamber.

Lucius left Severus and Remus and followed Minerva. He told her about his thoughts and Minerva told him about her plan.

The two arrived in Lucius's chamber when he's teaching in Hogwarts. Minerva gave him short tour of the chamber. The place was spacious and elegant, the interior was nice and he liked it. It's similar to his room when he was younger.

"Who designed this room?" Asked Lucius.

"Your elf, of course. I asked Tipsy to prepare this room for you and Cissa." Answered Minerva.

"Ah, no wonder. I sense the similarity between my old room and this chamber."

"Thank you for your efforts. It must be tired to be Headmistress. I will help you as much as I can." He added.

"Thank you Lucius, may I ask you to contact Lady Longbottom to once again sit as school governoor's member. I need her help with some old traditions." Said Minerva.

"Sure. I will contact her and some old friends to help us."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I have to go back to ministry. I need to help Kingsley with something and it needs much energy. Tell Sev and Remus my leaving and please do watch them for me. I can smell mating trait from them."

"Oh. Sure. I will watch them for you. I will inform you if something happens."

"Good Evening Minerva. See you."

"See you later Luce."

Minerva back to Severus's chamber and without knocking she opened the door and found Severus and Remus holding hands with Severus's head on Remus's shoulder. They looked like in trance and didn't realize Minerva.

She coughed a bit loud that sobered them. Remus looked at her with somehow guilty eyes but Minerva tried not to rolled her eyes.

"Continue what you did, I just want to inform you that Lucius came back to the ministry so he couldn't stay here with us. Good evening gentlemen."   
Minerva closed the door looked flustered. She was a widow. She didn't envy their relationship but she's a shy person and didn't know how to act when she saw some PDA.

Severus seemed to be sobered and smile shyly at Remus when he rose up from his seat. Remus patted his head and grabbed his hand. Remus led him out to looked at his chamber. Severus looked at their entwined hands and Remus's face. Remus nodded and smiled at him. Severus smiled at him back. They didn't say anything but they understood the meaning of this gesture.

Both reached Remus's new chamber. He stayed near the forest so he could run inside when full moon. The chamber was simple with cream color theme. The room looked warm and fresh with woods furniture. Moony looked pleased with the arrangement.

After few minutes looking around the chamber they went back to meet Minerva in her office. They wanted to borrowed the floo network. Remus and Minerva talked a bit about teaching arrangement while Severus walking around looking at the paintings. He furrowed his eyebrows when he reached Dumbledore's empty painting. He muttered quiet spell and there's blue fog surrounding the painting. He cast another spell and another until the blue fog gone. He then walked back to Minerva and Remus. They bit a simple goodbye to Minerva and went to Malfoy Manor.

They was greeted by Harry who run and hugged Severus.

"Mother.. I miss you so much. I thought you will stay in Hogwart for few days."

"I miss you too baby. Well, Why would I stay in Hogwarts when you're here son. How was France?" Severus gave Harry a forehead kiss.

"It was splendid. I will tell you later. Now come to the dining room with me, I have many gifts for you."

"And for you too Remus." He added.

Harry grabbed his mother's hand and half dragged him to the dining room where The Malfoy's already sat on their seats. Remus followed them and smiled softly at them.

Harry sat beside Draco and Severus sat beside Cissa and Remus sat beside Severus. It was dinner time so they started to eat and no words come out from their mouths.

They received the gifts from the young pair and Cissa gave Remus a whole new wardrobe.

Remus couldn't hide his happiness. He thanked her many times until Lucius stopped him.

They finished their tasty dinner and started talking about the wedding. They would have private party and only invited their close friends.


	15. Wedding Day

he days went smoothly without any disruption. Draco still went back and forth between Ministry and home. Harry spent his days with his mother and Cissa planning his wedding with Draco. He actually didn't want to participate but Cissa dragged him in. Same with Sev. Lucius and Remus were lucky. They went to Hogwarts and spent the days in there helping Minerva. That was actually a lame excuses.

Harry was listing his guests in Draco's study when Titan went in with a letter at its beak.

"Hello, handsome. Who send me this?"

Titan let out a soft hoot and dropped the letter. He stood in front of Harry and enjoy the owl treat Harry gave him.

Harry looked at the sender. The letter is from Draco. He was curious why his fiancé send this to him and not talked to him by firecall. He opened it and started to read it.

_Love_

_I am sorry I can't accompany you with our wedding preparation. You must be tired arranging everything._  
_I am sorry I don't have much time with you._  
_I hope you won't be lonely._  
_I miss you so bad. I want to go home and cuddles you. But I can't._  
_The matters here getting complicated. I can't tell you in letter but I will tell you in person._

_So Harry Love, please do me some things._  
_Wear the things inside the package I left for you and grab the black can. The black can was a portkey that will be activated the moment you grabbed it and meet me there._  
_Don't touch the portkey before you ready._  
_I am waiting for you baby._  
_See you soon._

  
_Your Alpha Draco_

When he finished reading the letter, and looked at the desk, there's a package on it. How could he didn't notice there's a package on the desk when he entered this room. He assumed the package was hidden with spell and the spell off when he opened the letter.

His Alpha was so smart. He felt giddy in instant. He missed his Alpha so bad. His omega side craving for his alpha touch. He missed his alpha calm pheromones. He opened the box in rush. There's a beautiful set of robes and a black can wrapped in thin cloth. Harry took out the robes, caressed the soft silk fabrics. He smiled widely. He's going to a date with his fiancé. He run to the bathroom in the study to change and finished not more than five minutes. He was so happy, he jumped and laughed. He wrote a letter for his mother and Cissa told them he has a date with Draco. He then took the cloth and opened it. He grabbed the black can and wait for the portkey to be activated.

He felt the portkey getting hot and in a second he was standing in a beautiful meadow. There's a set of table for two. A tray full of food stood beside it. He didn't see Draco. He looked around and found out that he stood behind him holding a bouquet of flowers. Harry run fast and jumped on him in sync Draco catch him and hugged him tight. Their eyes met and Harry kissed his fiancé hard.

Draco held Harry in his arm and walked to the table and seated him on the chair. He kissed Harry's temple gently and said

"as much as I want to devour you, I want to give you a proper date with flowers and lunch with perfect menu in the perfect place. So honey, let's enjoy our date and you can devour me later at home. I will come home with you and company you in the night before I spend the few days in ministry again."

" You will come home tonight? We can spend the time together? Really Love? " Harry's eyes shone so brightly knowing his fiancé will come home with him and accompany him.

" Yes Love. I just happened to have a half day off from our Minister. You can thank him later. Let's enjoy our date. We don't have much time."

" Sure Dray. By the way, thank you for the bouquet. This is beautiful." Harry sniffed the bouquet and placed it on his lap. He then said with soft voice. "Let's eat babe."

The lovebirds eat their lunch fast. Looks like they couldn't hide their emotions. They missed each other. Last time they enjoyed their quiet and lovely date was about weeks ago when they were in France. Harry and Draco went to smim on the stream, and laid down on the meadow. When the sun about set in the sky, they went back home to Malfoy Manor just in a time for the dinners.

Cissa was so happy to see her son after few days stayed in the ministry. She then summoned her husband and Remus to join the dinner. She also invited Minerva to come but was declined. Minerva couldn't be seen with them outside Hogwarts to minimise the suspicions.

The families had a great dinner and moved to the family living room for a chit chat. Lucius asked Draco about his preparation.

"Son, how's the preparation?"  
"it's about seventy percent done Father. We have a good deal about the tournament with teams. I propose few friendly competitions too for those who don't play quidditch. I can give the list to you." Draco gave his Father his parchment. Lucius read it and his eyes smile brightly. His son is smart. He could come with this genius idea and Kingsley definitely couldn't refuse this brilliant proposal.

"Well done son. You are really genius. How can you come out with this idea?" Lucius asked him curiously.

"Actually Father, Harry's story about his childhood life gave me this idea. It's combination of muggle and wizard thing. I just need to twist this and that." Draco said confidently. He was so happy his father praised him with his idea.

" You are so brilliant Baby. " Harry kissed Draco's cheek. He felt so proud of his alpha. He knew Draco was genius. He's actually the real genius in Hogwarts but the last Headmaster never announced the real number one student in their year and only praise that muggleborn witch about how a muggleborn can be so smart. Even Harry had same OWL with his old so called friend. He just never intended to show off. Harry got ten OWL, same with Hermione just different in she got nine Outstandings and Harry got eight Outstandings, while Draco got thirteen OWL with thirteen Outstandings.

No one know who the real genius in their year since the results came when they were in summer holidays and when the new term started it's too late to show off. So their sixth year went with just Ron babbling about his girlfriend's OWL. Harry acknowledged that Hermione is clever witch but he also in same level with her so he found that Ron's babbling was too much. She too didn't stop her boyfriend spluttering nonsense to the whole Griffindor students making them in difficult situations. Ron's loud babbling were heard by the other houses who were eating their dinner on their first night after summer holidays. Ron proudly announced to their house mate that his girlfriend received ten OWL with nine Outstanding and was told that she's the best witch in their year. That news was spread so fast that make the other students feeling in rage. Who's the smartest witch in their year. Who the one told her that. That was treacherous. They wanted to tell the delusional girl the truth but they were stopped by professor Snape and professor Flitwick. The other houses gave Griffindor's cold shoulder. Even hufflepuff who usually warm and nice treated them indifference. Slytherin mocked them for almost a year because they knew who the real winner. Ravenclaw team up with Slytherin as they're the one who spend the study time with them so they knew how smart the Slytherin are, especially Draco.

Draco kissed the rather dazed Harry in his forehead make him back to his sense and smile shyly because of his flashback memories.

Draco and Harry said goodbye the their parents and heading to their room to rest. Their parents were so understanding with the young pair. They gave the young pair time strengthen their bond.

Harry lied on the bed and read a book when Draco came out from the bathroom with only a towel hanging low on his sexy waist. Harry looked at his fiancé's perfect body with wide mouth and in fast closed his mouth and gulped few times. Harry looked at how water dropping slowly from his perfect platinum blond hair to his jaw and his firm chest. Draco has a perfect body. He has nice and firm muscles without too much meat, still slender and tall, no bulky, perfect skin, signature blond hairs that every male Malfoy had. He swallowed his saliva and softly speak to him.

"Alpha, let's get sleep."

Draco snapped his head fast looking at his omega with unreadable expression. This is the first time his omega called him Alpha. This is like a mating call. Draco blinked few times to erase his arousal. No one deny being called Alpha by his omega with that such tone make them aroused.

"let's sleep. We still have unfinished problems regarding the wedding."

Draco climbed on to the bed and lied down beside Harry. He hug Harry, kissed his temples and closed his eyes. Before that he speak on Harry's ear with his sexy voice that they should be sleeping now if Harry didn't want him to lose control.

The next morning, Harry woken up by his soon to be husband morning vigor that poked his bum. He blushed and started to wriggle and climbed down from the bed and headed to bathroom to have a shower. They need to prepared the wedding. They still need to send the invitations to their friends and consult with the ministry for the precautions. They're super busy. The Malfoy was one of the prominent family who will invite many important guests, the Potter was no less important family who has to be protected. 

When he was washing his body he felt an extra pair hands who help him washing his body. He also felt a tingle sensation when Draco's lips on his neck kissing him softly. He sighed and turned around his body to face Draco. He kissed him and he invaded Draco's mouth and their tongues dancing feverishly. Soon Harry pushed Draco to stop their kissing as he need to breathe. Draco didn't let him stop and start to devour his lips and kneading his cherry nubs. The skillful hand kneading Harry's bum and the other one caressing his sprout. Harry's back arch and he couldn't help but moan. With Draco's skillful hands it didn't need a long time for Harry to shoot his hot fluid. He then followed Harry and shoot his hot fluid through Harry's thighs.

Harry felt weak on his knee so he clung onto Draco. The young Alpha cleaned his omega body thoroughly and carry him out the bathroom. Draco kissed him short and put a nice robes on him. Harry was still in dazed when Draco finished. The two heading to dinning room for breakfast with their families.

Draco left the manor and went to the ministry after lunch. He already sent all the invitations for their friends with encryption to protect the information inside the invitations.

The continuous day both families were so busy. The preparations seems had no end. But the night before the ceremony the venue was beautifully decorated. Everyone who came will be captivated with the decorations. It was so majestic.

Harry looked so nervous. He was shaking and that made his mother who was styling his hair sighed.

"Son, don't be nervous. You will doing great. Draco won't let you fail. Stay still. I'm making your bird nest like hair a bit tamer. I want you to look more beautiful and be the most gorgeous person in the world. Okay honey? Now stay still. Take a deep breath and exhaled slowly." Severus style his son's hair that make him perfect.

" Mother, what if I forget my vow?" Harry's trembling voice was heard and make Severus smile at his son sweetly.

" Do not be worry Harry. If you forget your vow then you can say anything what's in your mind. If you don't know what to say just say I love Draco to the eternity and beyond. And bla bla bla." Severus hugged his son and calmed down him.

"let me tell you something. When your father and I exchanged vows, we did that spontaneously as we were forget what we had to say. So I just say I do and finished. Your gramps laughing so hard until the officiant silenced him." Severus chuckled at his memory. His wedding ceremony with James was held privately but still beautiful. Now his son will start his new journey as Draco's husband. His one and only son, the one he just found few years ago, whom he was cherished is officially adult now. One of the most difficult time is when you watch your children married.

Severus was so proud of Harry. His son bravely choose to marry Draco this young without wavered a bit. He was so confident with his choice. And same goes with Draco. His godchild is a perfect partner for his son. He pray for their happiness and will do everything to make them happy.

"Done. Now come on. We need to go out and be ready to walking down the aisle. Stay calm and clear your muddy minds. There's Draco waiting for you outside." Severus held Harry's cold and sweaty hands. His son was too nervous. He patted his head and released comfortable pheromones to ease his son.

The Potter stood on the standing point. The beautiful piano playing accompany Harry and Severus walking down the aisle towards Draco who already stood in front of the minister who act as the officiant. Draco look so much handsome in his beautiful black wedding robes. He radiated shining vibes. Everyone seems to feel his happiness. He looked at Harry with fond eyes and gave him smile when he saw Harry was nervous.  
He released his dominant pheromones that can make his omega felt saver. That calmed down Harry. Harry looked beautifully gorgeous in black robes with pure gold in the trim.

Severus gave Harry to Draco at the altar and then he sat down beside Remus and the Malfoy on the first row seats.

The ceremony run smoothly and sacred. The vows was beautiful. The audiences felt so touched by them.  
The officiant make them exchanged the rings and the ceremony finally finished and Draco and Harry officially married.

The attendance could feel the love is in the air. The grooms radiated so much powerful love. They felt happy for them. One by one congratulate them. Telling them that the newlyweds was so perfect to each other.  
Their friends were so happy though they didn't expect Draco and Harry would get married before they graduated. They already had a hunch about their relationship. They were surprised when they received the invitations but they still genuinely happy for them.

Their friends talked about few things and nothing important although they wanted to know the weds story. How they fell in love and how they finally get married. But before they had a chance to asked them the story, the minister walked towards them and hugged them while congratulate them. He talked few important things to them before he apparated back to the minister.

Remus and Severus hand in hand watching their kids look so happy. Same goes with Cissa and Lucius.

Both Parents looking at their kids with proud smiles and they cued the music to start. Time for the celebration. They spent their evening laughing and dancing. Everyone in high mood. Draco's and Harry's friends were all having fun before they started the school life day after tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the late post.


End file.
